To know your story 1:Star Wars Prequels
by CrystalQueen187
Summary: Just before the beginning of Episode 3, the characters get to watch the entire saga in order of release. How will they react? What will they think? Can they predict it correctly?
1. Where are we?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. All rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilm.**

 **A/N Because there are 10 movies and many episodes of the TV shows, I will not post the reactions to everything. Not every scene in the movies, and only the mortis arc of The Clone Wars. I may add more later though.**

* * *

Suddenly Obi Wan Kenobi found himself in an entirely different place. He was sitting in what seemed like a very comfortable reclining movie theater chair. He had two blankets at his feet and cup holders on the arm rests on both sides. However when he tried to stand up he found he couldn't.

Obi Wan looked around. On his left was Ahsoka in the same position as he. Next to her was Senator Padmé Amidalla wearing a maternity dress.

 _I didn't know Padmé was expecting a child. We have more important issues to worry about right now, however._ Thought Obi Wan.

On his left was Anakin. To the left of Anakin was Master Yoda. Obi Wan managed to look behind them. He saw then rest of the Jedi council, and behind them was Chancellor Palpatine in a much more uncomfortable looking seating arrangement.

Obi Wan could change position but still could not get up out of the chair. Not matter how hard he tried his muscles would not listen. It appeared as though everyone around him was having the same problem.

He was about to ask Anakin and Ahsoka if they knew how they got to the strange place but then something at the front of the room caught everybody's attention.

At the front of the room was a wooden stage with dark blue and black curtains that matched the light blue walls. On the stage were two humans. A woman with dark skin and curly black hair spoke into a microphone. "Excuse me. May I introduced, Her Majesty the Crystal Queen".

The black curtains on the back wall of the stage opened up and behind the curtains was a large wooden double door. The door opened and behind that stood a beautiful young woman in a silver gown and tiara with her long brown hair with a purple streak tide in a bun with a white flowers in it.

She walked forward. The woman with the black hair curtsied and a man with light skin, brown hair and a green shirt bowed. Then she walked forward and spoke to the audience.

"Hello. I am the CrystalQueen." She gestured to the two other people. "They are my right and left hand, Rebecka and Jason." I have something I need to tell you. You are all fictional characters, in a fictional story".

Everyone in the audience gasped, and then settled down.

 _We just found out we're not real. Shouldn't we be more surprised?_ wondered Ahsoka.

"You accept the fact that you are fictional so easy because, well, you _are_ fictional characters. There's really no other way to put it" said CrystalQueen, clearing up most people's confusion.

"However you are not characters in just any story. The franchise you are characters in is a 10 movie, 3 TV show, multi-video game, novel, comic, saga with a lot more on the way. And that's only the canon stuff. It is probably the most popular franchise of all time. It even has an entire subsection of Hollywood Studios at Disneyworld!"

Anakin had no idea what Disneyworld was but from the way the Queen said it he guessed it was a pretty popular place.

CrystalQueen realized she probably should've left out the part about Disneyworld, and then kept talking. "I am going to show you your saga but there are a couple things we need to explain to you first".

"In real life humans have not yet discovered life beyond beyond our own planet. The fact that it takes place partly in space with alien species and other planets makes the setting unique" said Rebecka. "Also the force doesn't exist in real life by the way. The saga is about a thousand times away from being scientifically accurate".

"We will provide you with food and drinks. However while you are with us you will not need to get up, eat, sleep, drink, stretch around, or use the bathroom. This will allow us to watch several hours of content all at once" said Jason.

''You can speak out or vocally react, but if you are going to become disruptive or must be paying close attention to the screen you will be prevented from speaking the same way you are being prevented from getting up and leaving right now" he finished.

"Most importantly," said the CrystalQueen "This enormous saga did not come out in chronological order. First was a trilogy that takes place 20 years in the future to you"

 _Interesting, that is_ thought Yoda.

"Episodes 4-6. Most call them the original trilogy. In my kingdom we call them the Churchill Trilogy. 10 or 20 years later they made your trilogy, episodes 1-3. You were just about to start Episode 3 Revenge of the Sith"

Obi Wan did not like the sound of that title.

"Or As I like to call it "The one where everything goes to Hell". Well, that's the cleaner version of what I like to call it anyway" she added.

Everyone laughed, although they were a bit worried about what that entailed.

"Most call this trilogy the prequel trilogy, in my kingdom we call it the Roman Trilogy. About 10 years later, they made episodes 7 and 8, we are still waiting on episode 9. Most call this the sequel trilogy, in my kingdom we call it the Julia Trilogy. Anything else I will tell you how it fits in as we watch it. I'm going to play them in order of release" explained CrystalQueen .

"Any questions so far?" asked Rebecka.

"Okay, so we're all characters in a big franchise? Well, what's it called? asked Padmé.

"Star Wars" said CrystalQueen.

"Anything else?" asked Jason. "No, okay. Let's begin the film that started it all. Star Wars: Episode 4: A New Hope".


	2. A New Hope Begins

**I repeat I do not own the script I copy and pasted. I know it says in the guidelines not to copy and paste pre-existing things or insert comments between parts of a pre-existing story, but the guidelines are from 2008, that's 10 years ago! I've seen lots of people doing the exact same thing I'm doing, and I'm only using it so I can write the characters reactions.**

 **So I repeat, I do not own Star Wars, or the script for A New Hope. All rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilm, and the script was written by George Lucas even though he sold the rights I still want to give him credit.**

* * *

Jason picked up the tram of the CrystalQueen's dress as she walked up a staircase behind the audience and sat ready up on a balcony to view the movie. Rebecka went back stage as an Imax sized screen lowered and covered up the stage. Then a projector started and everyone went silent.

 **STAR WARS** **Episode IV** **A NEW HOPE** **From the** **JOURNAL OF THE WHILLS** **by George Lucas Revised Fourth Draft January 15, 1976** **LUCASFILM LTD.** **A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away...**

 _That's an odd beginning_ thought Mace Windu

Then everyone almost jumped out of their seats at what came next. A logo with the title appeared taking up the entire huge screen as well as some very loud music.

 **A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title. War drums echo through the heavens as a rollup slowly crawls into infinity.**

 **It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.**

 _Evil Galactic Empire?_ wondered Palbatine. _I'm the villain aren't I? That would explain why everyone else gets better seats._

 **During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.**

Everyone in the audience gasped in horror, except for one guy.

 **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, Princess Leia races home aboard her starship, custodian of the stolen plans that can save her people and restore freedom to the galaxy...**

"Well that's quite a beginning!" said Ahsoka.

 **The awesome yellow planet of Tatooine emerges from a total eclipse, her two moons glowing against the darkness. A tiny silver spacecraft, a Rebel Blockade Runner firing lasers from the back of the ship, races through space. It is pursed by a giant Imperial Stardestroyer. Hundreds of deadly laserbolts streak from the Imperial Stardestroyer, causing the main solar fin of the Rebel craft to disintegrate.**

"Is that, Tatooine?" asked Anakin.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN PASSAGEWAY An explosion rocks the ship as two robots, Artoo-Detoo (R2- D2) and See-Threepio (C-3PO) struggle to make their way through the shaking, bouncing passageway. Both robots are old and battered. Artoo is a short, claw-armed tripod. His face is a mass of computer lights surrounding a radar eye. Threepio, on the other hand, is a tall, slender robot of human proportions. He has a gleaming bronze-like metallic surface of an Art Deco design. Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.**

 **"** C3P0 and R2-D2!" shouted Anakin and Padmé simultaneously.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry the last chapter was so short. The story was much more popular than I expected, and copying and pasting the script took a lot longer than I hoped it would. I was in such a rush to get The next chapter it was out of was either drop the quality or make it really short. I'm glad I chose the latter option, but to make up for the length of the last one this will be extra long.**

* * *

 **Another blast shakes them as they struggle along their way.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Did you hear that? They've shut down  
** **the main reactor. We'll be destroyed  
** **for sure. This is madness!**

"What is he doing there?" asked Padmé

 **Rebel troopers rush past the robots and take up positions in  
** **the main passageway. They aim their weapons toward the door.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **We're doomed!**

 _Now that is what 3PO would say!_ Thought Anakin.

 **The little R2 unit makes a series of electronic sounds that  
** **only another robot could understand.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **There'll be no escape for the Princess  
** **this time.**

 **Artoo continues making beeping sounds.**

 **Tension mounts as** **loud metallic latches clank and the scream of heavy equipment  
** **are heard moving around the outside hull of the ship.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **What's that?**

 **EXT. SPACECRAFT IN SPACE**

 **The Imperial craft has easily overtaken the Rebel Blockade  
** **Runner. The smaller Rebel ship is being drawn into the  
** **underside dock of the giant Imperial starship.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER** **The nervous Rebel troopers aim their weapons. Suddenly a  
** **tremendous blast opens up a hole in the main passageway and  
** **a score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers make  
** **their way into the smoke-filled corridor.**

 _Somehow I know the worst is yet to come for these poor rebels_ thought Obi Wan

 **In a few minutes the entire passageway is ablaze with  
** **laserfire. The deadly bolts ricochet in wild random patterns  
** **creating huge explosions. Stormtroopers scatter and duck  
** **behind storage lockers. Laserbolts hit several Rebel soldiers  
** **who scream and stagger through the smoke, holding shattered  
** **arms and faces.**

"Geez you can see that the special effects came from a while ago in a different galaxy" said Ahsoka. CrystalQueen burst out with laughter at the multiple ironies of that statement.

 **An explosion hits near the robots.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **I should have known better than to  
** **trust the logic of a half-sized  
** **thermocapsulary dehousing assister...**

 **Artoo counters with an angry rebuttal as the battle rages  
** **around the two hapless robots.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - MAIN HALLWAY**

 **The awesome, seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith makes his  
** **way into the blinding light of the main passageway. This is  
** **Darth Vader, right hand of the Emperor. His face is obscured  
** **by his flowing black robes and grotesque breath mask, which  
** **stands out next to the fascist white armored suits of the  
** **Imperial stormtroopers. Everyone instinctively backs away  
** **from the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet sweeps through  
** **the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops break and run  
** **in a frenzied panic.**

Anakin didn't know who the man in the black was, but he instantly hated him, with every inch of his being. It was obvious to the entire audience that he was the villain, but Anakin somehow already had a personal vendetta in the back of his mind that he just couldn't explain.

He also somehow felt guilt looking at the villain. As if he was responsible for him.

 _I'm the chosen one. I failed to save the galaxy and this thing exists in the future because I failed._ Anakin thought.

But that wasn't it. Not really what was making Anakin feel guilty about this guy existing. Whatever it was, made him loathe this villain with every inch of his being more than he'd ever hated anyone. Not Watto, not Dooku, not even the sand people who killed his mother made him hate this way.

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER**

 **A woman's hand puts a card into an opening in Artoo's dome.  
** **Artoo makes beeping sounds.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER**

 **Threepio stands in a hallway, somewhat bewildered. Artoo is  
** **nowhere in sight. The pitiful screams of the doomed Rebel  
** **soldiers can be heard in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Artoo! Artoo-Detoo, where are you?** **A familiar clanking sound attacks Threepio's attention and  
** **he spots little Artoo at the end of the hallway in a smoke-  
** **filled alcove. A beautiful young girl (about nineteen years  
** **old) stands in front of Artoo. Surreal and out of place,  
** **dreamlike and half hidden in the smoke, she finishes adjusting  
** **something on Artoo's computer face, then watches as the little  
** **robot joins his companion.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **At last! Where have you been?** **Stormtroopers can be heard battling in the distance.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **They're heading in this direction.  
** **What are we going to do? We'll be  
** **sent to the spice mine of Kessel or  
** **smashed into who knows what!**

 **Artoo scoots past his bronze friend and races down the  
** **subhallway. Threepio chases after him.**

"Wait did I miss something? Did they say where R2 is going?" asked Ahsoka who was then ignored by everyone else.

 **THREEPIO  
** **Wait a minute, where are you going?**

 **Artoo responds with electronic beeps.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - CORRIDOR** **The evil Darth Vader stands amid the broken and twisted bodies  
** **of his foes. He grabs a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as  
** **an Imperial Officer rushes up to the Dark Lord.**

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER  
** **The Death Star plans are not in the  
** **main computer.**

 **Vader squeezes the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggles  
** **in vain.**

 **VADER  
** **Where are those transmissions you  
** **intercepted?** **Vader lifts the Rebel off his feet by his throat.**

 **VADER  
** **What have you done with those plans?**

 **REBEL OFFICER  
** **We intercepted no transmissions.  
** **Aaah... This is a consular ship.  
** **Were on a diplomatic mission.**

 **VADER  
** **If this is a consular ship... were  
** **is the Ambassador?**

 **The Rebel refuses to speak but eventually cries out as the  
** **Dark Lord begins to squeeze the officer's throat, creating a  
** **gruesome snapping and choking, until the soldier goes limp.  
** **Vader tosses the dead soldier against the wall and turns to  
** **his troops.**

Everyone reacted in their own way of disgust, except for Palpatine who hadn't really said a word the entire movie so far.

 **VADER  
** **Commander, tear this ship apart until  
** **you've found those plans and bring  
** **me the Ambassador. I want her alive!**

 **The stormtroopers scurry into the subhallways.** **I**

 **NT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY**

 **The lovely young girl huddles in a small alcove as the  
** **stormtroopers search through the ship. She is Princess Leia  
** **Organa, a member of the Alderaan Senate. The fear in her  
** **eyes slowly gives way to anger as the muted crushing sounds  
** **of the approaching stormtroopers grow louder. One of the  
** **troopers spots her.**

 _She looks a lot like Padmé. A little like me too actually._ Thought Anakin.

 _She looks a lot like me! She also looks a little like Anakin! Is this our daughter?_ Thought Padmé. _This girl would be the right age if this is about 20 years In the future. Though I admit, I for some reason was expecting a boy._

 **TROOPER  
** **There she is! Set for stun!**

 **Leia steps from her hiding place and blasts a trooper with  
** **her laser pistol. She starts to run but is felled by a  
** **paralyzing ray. The troopers inspect her inert body.**

For some reason seeing the young woman attacked and injured made Anakin very angry. Given his impulsivity it's not a surprise he tried to get up and probably would've ran up to the screen. Given what Jason said about no disruptions, it's not a surprise he couldn't.

 **TROOPER  
** **She'll be all right. Inform Lord  
** **Vader we have a prisoner.**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - SUBHALLWAY** **Artoo stops before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod.  
** **He snaps the seal on the main latch and a red warning light  
** **begins to flash. The stubby astro-robot works his way into  
** **the cramped four-man pod.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Hey, you're not permitted in there.  
** **It's restricted. You'll be deactivated  
** **for sure..**

 _Oh C-3P0_ thought Padmé. _Hey, if that girl was our daughter, that might explain why our droids are there._

 **Artoo beeps something to him.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Don't call me a mindless philosopher,  
** **you overweight glob of grease! Now  
** **come out before somebody sees you.**

Everyone laughed, including Palpatine.

 **Artoo whistles something at his reluctant friend regarding  
** **the mission he is about to perform.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Secret mission? What plans? What are  
** **you talking about? I'm not getting  
** **in there!** **Artoo isn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeps  
** **and twangs angrily.**

"That's R2" said Anakin. The joking droids were helping put him in a better mood.

 **A new explosion, this time very close, sends dust and debris  
** **through the narrow subhallway. Flames lick at Threepio and,  
** **after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky  
** **robot jumps into the lifepod.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **I'm going to regret this.**

 **INT. IMPERIAL STARDESTROYER** **On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified  
** **robots speeds away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft.**

 **CHIEF PILOT  
** **There goes another one.**

 **CAPTAIN  
** **Hold your fire. There are no life  
** **forms. It must have been short-  
** **circuited.**

"Idiots!" said Palpatine. "Just shoot the darn thing".

Obi Wan had to admit the chancellor had a point. In the Clone Wars most would know if there are no lifeforms, it's probably droids. However Obi Wan was very glad the droids had escaped with information valuable to the good guys.

 **INT. LIFEPOD** **Artoo and Threepio look out at the receding Imperial starship.  
** **Stars circle as the pod rotates through the galaxy.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **That's funny, the damage doesn't  
** **look as bad from out here.**

 **Artoo beeps an assuring response.**

 **THREEPIO  
** **Are you sure this things safe?**

 **INT. REBEL BLOCKADE RUNNER - HALLWAY**

 **Princess Leia is led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad  
** **of armored stormtroopers. Her hands are bound and she is  
** **brutally shoved when she is unable to keep up with the briskly  
** **marching troops. They stop in a smoky hallway as Darth Vader  
** **emerges from the shadows.**

"Vader" grumbled Anakin under his breath, anger seeping out of his head through his voice. And so much hate being vented out of his body through his heavy breath.

 **The sinister Dark Lord stares hard  
** **at the frail young senator, but she doesn't move.**

 **LEIA  
** **Lord Vader, I should have known.  
** **Only you could be so bold. The  
** **Imperial Senate will not sit for  
** **this, when they hear you've attacked  
** **a diplomatic…**

Obi Wan gasped. This girl, she looked just like Padmé but a little like Anakin, was about 20ish, and acted in a way both Padmé, but even more so Anakin would in that situation. Senator Amidala was clearly going to have a child in a few months.

He'd known for a long time that Anakin was in love with Padmé, especially after the beginning of the Clone Wars, but he'd always hoped Anakin was following the Jedi code and hadn't tried to pursue anything.

However, the evidence seemed to point against it.

 **VADER  
** **Don't play games with me, Your  
** **Highness. You weren't on any mercy  
** **mission this time. You passed directly  
** **through a restricted system. Several  
** **transmissions were beamed to this  
** **ship by Rebel spies. I want to know  
** **what happened to the plans they sent  
** **you.**

 **LEIA  
** **I don't know what you're talking  
** **about. I'm a member of the Imperial  
** **Senate on a diplomatic mission to  
** **Alderaan...**

 **VADER  
** **You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...  
** **and a traitor. Take her away!** **Leia is marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering  
** **hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander  
** **turns to Vader.**

 **COMMANDER  
** **Holding her is dangerous. If word of  
** **this gets out, it could generate  
** **sympathy for the Rebellion in the  
** **senate.**

 **VADER  
** **I have traced the Rebel spies to  
** **her. Now she is my only link to find  
** **their secret base!**

 **COMMANDER  
** **She'll die before she tells you  
** **anything.**

 **VADER  
** **Leave that to me. Send a distress  
** **signal and then inform the senate  
** **that all aboard were killed!**

Anakin, after trying to shout at Vader multiple times after it didn't work finally forced the CrystalQueen to say "Anakin stop screaming at the screen and stop trying to get up. It's the future you can't change it," which made the majority of the audience giggle.

 **Another Imperial Officer approaches Vader and the Commander.  
** **They stop and snap to attention.**

 **SECOND OFFICER  
** **Lord Vader, the battle station plans  
** **are not aboard this ship! And no  
** **transmissions were made. An escape  
** **pod was jettisoned during the  
** **fighting, but no life forms were  
** **aboard.**

 **Vader turns to the Commander.**

 **VADER  
** **She must have hidden the plans in  
** **the escape pod. Send a detachment  
** **down to retrieve them. See to it  
** **personally, Commander. There'll be  
** **no one to stop us this time.**

 **COMMANDER  
** **Yes, sir.**

 **EXT. SPACE** **The Imperial Stardestroyer comes over the surface of the  
** **planet Tatooine.**

 _That really is Tatooine!_ Thought Anakin.


	4. Chapter 4

**EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT**

 **Jundland, or "No Man's Land", where the rugged desert mesas meet the foreboding dune sea. The two helpless astro-droids kick up clouds of sand as they leave the lifepod and clumsily work their way across the desert wasteland. The lifepod in the distance rests half buried in the sand.**

 **THREEPIO** **How did I get into this mess? I really don't know how. We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life.**

 **Artoo answers with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO** **I've got to rest before I fall apart. My joints are almost frozen.**

"Frozen? In a hot desert?" asked Anakin

 **Artoo continues to respond with beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO** **What a desolate place this is.**

 _You got that right!_ Thought Anakin.

 **Suddenly Artoo whistles, makes a sharp right turn and starts off in the direction of the rocky desert mesas. Threepio stops and yells at him.**

 **THREEPIO** **Where are you going?**

 **A stream of electronic noises pours forth from the small robot.**

"3P0 should just follow R2" said Ahsoka.

 **THREEPIO** **Well, I'm not going that way. It's much too rocky. This way is much easier.**

 **Artoo counters with a long whistle.**

 **THREEPIO** **What makes you think there are settlements over there?**

"I don't know, maybe the fact that he's been there before!" said Padmé. That made both Obi Wan and Anakin wonder why C3P0 acted like he didn't remember the Clone Wars.

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO** **Don't get technical with me.**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO** **What mission? What are you talking about? I've had just about enough of you! Go that way! You'll be malfunctioning within a day, you nearsighted scrap pile!**

 **Threepio gives the little robot a kick and starts off in the direction of the vast dune sea.**

 **THREEPIO** **And don't let me catch you following me begging for help, because you won't get it.**

 **Artoo's reply is a rather rude sound. He turns and trudges off in the direction of the towering mesas.**

 **Artoo continues to make beeping sounds.**

 **THREEPIO** **No more adventures. I'm not going that way.**

 **Artoo beeps to himself as he makes his way toward the distant mountains.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DUNE SEA Threepio, hot and tired, struggles up over the ridge of a dune; only to find more dunes, which seem to go on for endless miles. He looks back in the direction of the now distant rock mesas.**

 **THREEPIO That malfunctioning little twerp. This is all his fault! He tricked me into going this way, but he'll do no better.**

Why is this taking so long? Just get on with the story already said Ahsoka .

 **In a huff of anger and frustration, Threepio knocks the san** **from his joints. His plight seems hopeless, when a glint of** **reflected light in the distance reveals an object moving** **towards him.**

 **THREEPIO Wait, what's that? A transport! I'm saved! more adventures. I'm not going that** **way**.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N If someone leaves a review that I'd like to respond to but isn't logged in or doesn't have an account I will write my reply in the authors note at the end of a chapter. As I will do at the end of this chapter for a guest review left by...someone called Charlotte.**

 **I said I would skip** **certain scenes, and I that's what I'm doing. I'm just going to get to Luke already!**

* * *

 **EXT. TATOOINE - DESERT - LARS HOMESTEAD - AFTERNOON** **The Jawas mutter gibberish as they busily line up their battered captives, including Artoo and Threepio, in front of the enormous Sandcrawler, which is parked beside a small homestead consisting of three large holes in the ground surrounded by several tall moisture vaporators and one small adobe block house.**

 _That's the Lars homestead!_ thought Anakin. _that's where my step family lives! That's where I buried my mother._

 **as scurry around fussing over the robots, straightening them up or brushing some dust from a dented metallic elbow. The shrouded little creatures smell horribly, attracting small insects to the dark areas when their mouths and nostrils should be. Out of the shadows of a dingy side-building limps Owen Lars, a large burly man in his mid-fifties.**

 _Is that Owen?_ wondered Padmé. _He looks so old now!_

 **His reddish eyes are sunken in a dust-covered face. As the farmer carefully inspects each robot, he is closely followed by his slump- shouldered nephew, Luke Skywalker.**

 _He looks just like me_ Anakin thought.

 _He looks like Anakin_ thought both Ahsoka and Obi Wan, as Obi Wan glanced at Padmé.

 _He has Anakin's eyes! And the blond hair Anakin had when he was young!_ was Padmé's thought.

 **One of the vile little Jawas walks ahead of the farmer spouting an animated sales pitch in a queer, unintelligible language. A voice calls out from one of the huge holes that form the homestead. Luke goes over to the edge and sees his Aunt Beru standing in the main courtyard.**

 **BERU** **Luke, tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce.**

 _Luke is what I wanted to name my baby if he was a boy!_ Padmé thought to herself.

 **LUKE** **It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him.**

 **Luke returns to his uncle as they look over the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader.**

 **OWEN** **I have no need for a protocol droid.**

 **THREEPIO** **(quickly) Sir - not in an environment such as this - that's why I've also been programmed for over thirty secondary functions that...**

 **OWEN** **What I really need is a droid that understands the binary language of moisture vaporators.**

 **THREEPIO** **Vaporators! Sir - My first job was programming binary load lifter... very similar to your vaporators. You could say...**

 **OWEN** **Do you speak Bocce?**

 **THREEPIO** **Of course I can, sir. It's like a second language for me... I'm as fluent in Bocce...**

 **OWEN** **All right shut up! (turning to Jawa) I'll take this one.**

 **THREEPIO** **Shutting up, sir**

Several people in the audience giggled.

 **OWEN** **Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner.**

 **LUKE** **But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters...**

 **OWEN** **You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!**

 **LUKE** **All right, come on! And the red one, come on. Well, come on, Red, let's go.**

 **As the Jawas start to lead the three remaining robots back into the Sandcrawler, Artoo lets out a pathetic little beep and starts after his old friend Threepio. He is restrained by a slimy Jawa, who zaps him with a control box. Owen is negotiating with the head Jawa. Luke and the two robots start off for the garage when a plate pops off the head of the red astro-droid's head plate and it sparks wildly.**

 **LUKE** **Uncle Owen...**

 _Uncle Owen!_ thought Padmé. _Sure Beru might've had siblings, but Owen's only is his step brother Anakin. He looks like us and he's named the same thing I wanted to name my son. I think this is our baby!_ Padmé smiled at the thought until she realized something. _Why is our child on Tatooine with Anakin's step family? That wouldn't make sense unless...oh no!_

 _Something must happen to me and Anakin so our son is taken in by Owen and Beru_ Padmé realized. _The CrystalQueen did say we were about to start the movie where everything goes to Hell. But If we both died, why wouldn't closer family take him in? My sister or my parents would be my first choice to care for my child, but if not them isn't it more likely Ahsoka, or The Jedi Order, or someone else we're closer to would raise him? Something must go very wrong soon if our baby grew up on Tatooine with Owen and Beru Lars!_ thought Padmé.

 **OWEN** **Yeah?**

 **LUKE** **This R2 unit has a bad motivator. Look!**

 **OWEN** **(to the head Jawa) Hey, what're you trying to push on us? The Jawa goes into a loud spiel. Meanwhile, Artoo has sneaked out of line and is moving up and down trying to attract attention. He lets out with a low whistle. Threepio taps Luke on the shoulder.**

 **THREEPIO** **(pointing to Artoo) Excuse me, sir, but that R2 unit is in prime condition. A real bargain.**

 **LUKE** **Uncle Owen...**

 **OWEN** **Yeah?**

 **LUKE** **What about that one?**

 **OWEN** **(to Jawa) What about that blue one? We'll take that one.**

 **With a little reluctance the scruffy dwarf trades the damaged astro-droid for Artoo.**

 **LUKE** **Yeah, take it away.**

 **T** **HREEPIO** **Uh, I'm quite sure you'll be very pleased with that one, sir. He really is in first-class condition. I've worked with him before. Here he comes.**

 **Owen pays off the whining Jawa as Luke and the two robots trudge off toward a grimy homestead entry.**

 **LUKE** **Okay, let's go.**

 **THREEPIO** **(to Artoo) Now, don't you forget this! Why I should stick my neck out for you is quite beyond my capacity!**

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA - LATE AFTERNOON**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Guest Reply time:**

 **Reply for Charlotte** : I write some Gotham stories actually. I'm currently working on one where the characters watch lots of Batman mythos including the show, but there's no way I could make it as detailed as this. I can't copy and paste the script to the movies and stuff because there's to much of it. All I can do is show their reactions to the most important moments and I honestly haven't even gotten to the part where I make anyone watch anything yet because I'm to busy, having a conversation with Bruce Wayne/breaking into his house, kidnapping him and yelling at him in his livingroom for being such a jerk to Alfred.

I might do what you talked about in the future with no context, though if I do that I might include some other DC shows too. Part of the reason I'm not doing that at the moment is showing them who they become in the future seems more interesting. That's kinda what I did in a different story where 4 characters get sent to the future and react to it.

 **That's all the replies for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry the last chapter was so short.**

* * *

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE AREA - LATE AFTERNOON**

 **The garage is cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeates the low grey chamber. Threepio lowers himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder little Artoo rests on a large battery with a cord to his face.**

 **THREEPIO Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!**

 **Artoo beeps a muffled reply. Luke seems to be lost in thought as he runs his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations get the better of him and he slams a wrench across the workbench.**

 **LUKE It just isn't fair. Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!**

 **THREEPIO Is there anything I might do to help? Luke glances at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drains and a tiny smile creeps across his face.**

 **LUKE Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!**

 _I don't blame him for wanting to get off of Tatooine_ thought Anakin.

 **THREEPIO I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on.**

"3P0, you used to live there!" said Padmé. Everyone else agreed it was odd that C3P0 didn't seem to have any memories of the Clone Wars.

 **LUKE Well, if there's a bright center to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from.**

"I can confirm that!" said Anakin. Anakin blinked away some horrible flashbacks of his previous life on Tatooine.

 **THREEPIO I see, sir.**

" If it's the furthest planet from the center of the galaxy metaphorically speaking, how come so much important stuff happens there?" asked Mace Windu. Everyone in the front row turned around.

"Well, you got me there" said Anakin as he turned back to the screen. He had to admit Mace had a point. There was something odd going on with the planet. He'd come from Tatooine, so did this "Luke" who was living with his step brother.

Now, he had his old apparently memory-less droids, who just happened to be bought by his step brother after fleeing an attack on a rebellion against some Empire that just popped up out of nowhere in 20 years? Anakin thought it all seemed a little too convenient.

 **LUKE Uh, you can call me Luke.**

 **THREEPIO I see, sir Luke.**

 _Who is Luke anyway?_

 **LUKE (laughing) Just Luke.**

 **THREEPIO And I am See-Threepio, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, Artoo-Detoo.**

 **LUKE Hello.**

 **Artoo beeps in response. Luke unplugs Artoo and begins to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome pick. Threepio climbs out of the oil tub and begins wiping oil from his bronze body.**

 **LUKE You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action. THREEPIO With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all.**

"And the Clone Wars!" said Ahsoka.

 **LUKE You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?**

 **THREEPIO That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir.**

 **LUKE Have you been in many battles?**

 **THREEPIO Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways.**

Some people in the audience giggled.

 **Luke struggles to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He uses a larger pick.**

CrystalQueen up on the balcony smirked imaging what the audience would think as the movie went on.

 **LUKE Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or...**

 **The fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sits up and sees a twelve-inch three- dimensional hologram of Leia Organa, the Rebel senator, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image is a rainbow of colors as it flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage. Luke's mouth hangs open in awe.**

 **LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

"Oh my!" said Obi Wan.

"Obi Wan?" yelled Anakin.

"Finally something interesting again!" said Palpatine.

There might have been more shouts from the audience but they must've needed to pay close attention.

 **LUKE What's this?**

 **Artoo looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

"Why won't he just play the message?" asked Ahsoka.

"Meant for Obi Wan, it is" said Yoda.

 **THREEPIO What is what?! He asked you a question... (pointing to Leia) What is that?**

 **Artoo whistles his surprise as he pretends to just notice the hologram. He looks around and sheepishly beeps an answer for Threepio to translate. Leia continues to repeat the sentence fragment over and over.**

 **LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.**

 **THREEPIO Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind.**

 _Yeah, right_ thought Anakin.

 **Luke becomes intrigued by the beautiful girl.**

 **LUKE Who is she? She's beautiful.**

 **THREEPIO I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.**

 **LEIA Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi...**

 **THREEPIO I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir - I believe. Our captain was attached to...**

 **LUKE Is there more to this recording?**

 **Luke reaches out for Artoo but he lets out several frantic squeaks and a whistle.**

"Calm down R2" said Ahsoka.

 **THREEPIO Behave yourself, Artoo. You're going to get us in trouble. It's all right, you can trust him. He's our new master.**

 **Artoo whistles and beeps a long message to Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO He says he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Quite frankly, sir I don't know what he's talking about. Our last master was Captain Antilles, but with what we've been through, this little R2 unit has become a bit eccentric.**

"Why could I possibly why be living on Tatooine?" asked Obi Wan.

"How could any of this happen?" asked Mace.

"At least you know where you are, and that you're alive" added Ahsoka coming off much harsher than she intended to.

"Where even are the Jedi when all of this is going on?" asked Padmé. Around that point CrystalQueen paused the movie.

"Are you saying we're not doing our jobs?" asked Mace.

"No I..."

"Does anyone even have a clue what's going on in the future?" asked Palpatine.

"Well why is Obi Wan just sitting around on Tatooine?" asked Anakin.

"Okay that's enough!" said CrystalQueen.

"In hiding perhaps he is" said Yoda.

"Who would he need to hide from?" asked Anakin.

"I said that's enough!" called CrystalQueen. She took a deep breath and sat back down and unpaused the movie.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I made a couple minor changes to the script because I didn't think what they described was very accurate to the actual movie.**

* * *

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - DINING AREA**

 **Luke's Aunt Beru, a warm, motherly woman, fills a pitcher with blue fluid from a refrigerated container in the well- used kitchen. She puts the pitcher on a tray with some bowls of food and starts for the dining area. Luke sits with his Uncle Owen before a table covered with steaming bowls of food as Aunt Beru carries in a bowl of red grain.**

 **LUKE You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen.**

 **OWEN What makes you think that?**

 **LUKE Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi.**

 **Owen is greatly alarmed at the mention of his name, but manages to control himself.**

 **LUKE I thought he might have meant old Ben. Do you know what he's talking about? Well, I wonder if he's related to Ben.**

 _I don't know any Bens_ thought Obi Wan.

 **Owen breaks with a fit of anger.**

 **OWEN That old man's just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that R2 unit into Anchorhead and have its memory flushed. That'll be the end of it. It belongs to us now.**

"What got into Owen?" mumbled Anakin.

 **LUKE But what if this Obi-Wan comes looking for him?**

 **OWEN He won't, I don't think he exists any more. He died about the same time as your father.**

 _So he does know who I am!_ thought Obi Wan.

 **LUKE (surprised) He knew my father?**

 _Obi Wan knew Luke's father?_ thought Anakin. This boy was Owen and Beru's nephew, looked so much like him, and had a deceased father who'd known Obi Wan.

"Oh my God" muttered Anakin. _This is my son!_

 **OWEN I told you to forget it. Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers.**

 **LUKE Yes, sir. I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year.**

 **Owen's face becomes a scowl, although he tries to suppress it.**

 **OWEN You mean the next semester before harvest?**

 **LUKE Sure, there're more than enough droids.**

 **OWEN Harvest is when I need you the most. Only one more season. This year we'll make enough on the harvest so I'll be able to hire some more hands. And then you can go to the Academy next year.**

Ahsoka groaned.

 **Luke continues to toy with his food, not looking at his uncle.**

 **OWEN You must understand I need you here, Luke.**

 _No, you don't!_ thought Anakin. _I_ _'m sure ya did just fine without him. Don't make him stay on Tatooine!_

 **LUKE But it's a whole 'nother year.**

 **OWEN Look, it's only one more season.**

 **Luke pushes his half-eaten plate of food aside and stands.**

 **LUKE Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left.**

 **AUNT BERU Where are you going?**

 **LUKE It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids.**

Mace Windu sighed.

 **Resigned to his fate, Luke paddles out of the room. Owen mechanically finishes his dinner.**

 **AUNT BERU Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him**

 **OWEN I'll make it up to him next year. I promise.**

 **AUNT BERU Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him.**

 _I can see that!_ Obi Wan, Anakin, and Padmé all thought simultaneously.

 **OWEN That's what I'm afraid of.**

 _Makes sense_ thought Obi Wan.

 _I mean, I guess if he inherited my adventurousness or recklessness that could get him into trouble_ thought Anakin. _But why do I get the feeling there's more danger than just that?_

 **EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD The giant twin suns of Tatooine slowly disappear behind a distant dune range. Luke stands watching them for a few moments, as the music reaches a crescendo.**

Ahsoka couldn't help but feel amazed at how much the movie could convey without words.

Anakin felt great sympathy for his young one. It was probably a feeling he knew all too well. He smiled when he realized that within minutes of realizing this boy was his son he was already thinking of him as his own.

 **Then reluctantly enters the doomed entrance to the homestead.**

 **INT. LARS HOMESTEAD - GARAGE Luke enters the garage to discover the robots nowhere in sight. He takes a small control box from his utility belt similar to the one the Jawas were carrying. He activates the box, which creates a low hum, and Threepio, letting out a short yell, pops up from behind the Skyhopper spaceship.**

 **LUKE** **W** **hat are you doing hiding there?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy May the Fourth everyone!**

* * *

 **EXT. TATOOINE - ROCK CANYON - FLOOR - DAY**

 **Artoo forces himself into the shadows of a small alcove in the rocks as the vicious Sandpeople walk past carrying the inert Luke Skywalker, who is dropped in a heap before the speeder. The Sandpeople ransack the speeder, throwing parts and supplies in all directions. Suddenly they stop. Then everything is quiet for a few moments. A great howling moan is heard echoing throughout the canyon which sends the Sandpeople fleeing in terror.**

 **Artoo moves even tighter into the shadows as the slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grows even closer, until a shabby old desert-rat-of-a-man appears and leans over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates is set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Ben Kenobi squints his eyes as he scrutinizes the unconscious farm boy. Artoo makes a slight sound and Ben turns and looks right at him.**

 _He looks pretty familiar_ thought Obi Wan.

 **BEN Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid. Artoo waddles over to were Luke lies crumpled in a heap and begins to whistle and beep his concern. Ben puts his hand on Luke's forehead and he begins to come around.**

 **BEN Don't worry, he'll be all right.**

 **LUKE What happened?**

 **BEN Rest easy, son, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece.**

 **LUKE Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!**

 _So that's Ben_ thought Obi Wan.

 **BEN The Jundland wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far?**

 **LUKE Oh, this little droid! I think he's searching for his former master... I've never seen such devotion in a droid before... there seems to be no stopping him.**

"Now that's R2" said Anakin.

 **LUKE He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?**

"He does look a little like Obi Wan" said Padmé quietly.

Obi Wan didn't remember his family due to being brought to train as a Jedi at such a young age. Was it possible some of his other relatives remembered him?

 **Ben ponders this for a moment, scratching his scruffy beard.**

 **BEN Obi-Wan Kenobi... Obi-Wan? Now thats a name I haven't heard in a long time... a long time.**

 **LUKE I think my uncle knew him. He said he was dead.**

 **BEN Oh, he's not dead, not... not yet.**

"Hey, I'm still kicking!" said Obi Wan.

 **LUKE You know him!**

 **BEN Well of course, of course I know him. He's me!**

Nearly the entire audience burst out in laughter.

"Obi Wan? You look so old!" shouted Anakin.

 **Ben I haven't gone by the name Obi-Wan since oh, before you were born.**

 **LUKE Then the droid does belong to you.**

 **BEN** **Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting...**

"Why is he pretending not to know R2?" asked Ahsoka.

"I don't know, but I didn't actually say I didn't know him" said Obi Wan.

"Huh?"

"Obi Wan never owned him" said Anakin. "So, that's not technically lying"

 **He suddenly looks up at the overhanging cliffs.**

 **BEN I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers.**

 **Luke sits up and rubs his head. Artoo lets out a pathetic beep causing Luke to remember something. He looks around.**

"So, anybody want to tell me why I'm living on Tatooine under a false name?" asked Obi Wan.

 _I'd like to know why my son is there_ thought Anakin .

 **LUKE Threepio!**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - SAND PIT - ROCK MESA - DAY Little Artoo stands at the edge of a large sand pit and begins to chatter away in electronic whistles and beeps. Luke and Ben stand over a very dented and tangled Threepio lying half buried in the sand. One of his arms has broken off. Luke tries to revive the inert robot by shaking him and then flips a hidden switch on his back several times until finally the mechanical man's systems turn on.**

 **THREEPIO Where am I? I must have taken a bad step...**

 **LUKE Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sandpeople return.**

 **THREEPIO I don't think I can make it. You go on, Master Luke. There's no sense in you risking yourself on my account. I'm done for.**

 **Artoo makes a beeping sound.**

 **LUKE No, you're not. What kind of talk is that?**

 **Luke and Ben help the battered robot to his feet. Little Artoo watches from the top of the pit. Ben glances around suspiciously. Sensing something, he stands up and sniffs the air.**

 **BEN Quickly, son... they're on the move.**

 **INT. KENOBI'S DWELLING**

 **The small, spartan hovel is cluttered with desert junk but still manages to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Luke is in one corner repairing Threepio's arm, as old Ben sits thinking.**

 **LUKE No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter.**

 **BEN That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved.**

 **LUKE You fought in the Clone Wars?**

 **BEN Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father.**

"Skywalker!" yelled Mace as CrystalQueen pressed the pause button.

"So, we all agree Obi Wan just confirmed it?" asked Anakin.

"That Luke is your son? asked Ahsoka. She laughed. "I can't believe the council didn't even suspect until now!"

"Before everyone gets in a fuss about breaking the Jedi Code" said Ki Adi Mundi, "Remember what CrystalQueen said about everything going catastrophically wrong in the coming movie? Clearly both Kenobi and Skywalker were forced to leave the Jedi Order as a result of the evils that plauge the galaxy in their time. There would be nothing wrong with him having a family after he left".

"Thank-you," said Anakin. Although he knew by the time they got to watching the prequels it would likely become very clear he had in fact broken the code, he was grateful he wouldn't have to deal with the drama at that moment.

Obi Wan looked over at Padmé who was trying to ruffle her dress in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her slight but visible baby bump. Although their was really no need; because of the seating arrangements only Obi Wan and Ahsoka could see her.

Of course, by now Obi Wan was sure Anakin had broken the code and had somewhat of a relationship with Padmé, but he wouldn't say anything. Not only was he sure all would be revealed in due time, he was also beginning to wonder if maybe, just maybe, the Jedi Code was wrong. Ask him the day before and he'd never have considered it, but watching this movie brought him to a certain thought:

If Anakin had been a perfect Jedi and done as Obi Wan said he should, then this young, wide eyed, adventurous, hopeful farm boy named Luke whom he'd been watching on screen, would never have existed. For this life, breaking the code was worth it. Although, it felt strange to admit that he had to make an exception to the thing that had guided him for as long as he could remember.

"Okay, everyone good?" asked CrystalQueen. Everyone nodded and she unpaused the movie.

 **BEN He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning** **warrior.**

"Thanks" mumbled Anakin, although he was sad as it hit him that he was dead by the time this movie would take place.

 **BEN I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself.**

Anakin smiled with pride.

 **BEN And he was a good friend. Which reminds me...**

Obi Wan felt sad. Oh, how painful it would be to lose Anakin.

Padmé also frowned. Knowing her husband was dead in the movie was one thing, seeing Obi Wan reminisce about him was something else.

 **LUKE I wish I'd known him.**

 _I do too_ thought Anakin. _Maybe once we're done watching the movie's I'll be able to change the story!_ he realized. _Then, I won't die and me and Padmé can raise our son safely. We can defeat that empire before it forms and save that princess from the opening. That must be the real reason CrystalQueen brought us all here to watch this!_ thought Anakin.

It actually wasn't, but CrystalQueen had a feeling that when they discovered her actual reason, Anakin might be the first to figure it out.

 **Ben gets up and goes to a chest where he rummages around. As Luke finishes repairing Threepio and starts to fit the restraining bolt back on, Threepio looks at him nervously. Luke thinks about the bolt for a moment then puts it on the table. Ben shuffles up and presents Luke with a short handle with several electronic gadgets attached to it.**

"That's my lightsaber!" said Anakin.

 **BEN I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned-fool idealistic crusade like your father did.**

"That's not what happened!" said Obi Wan.

 **THREEPIO Sir, if you'll not be needing me, I'll close down for awhile.**

 **LUKE Sure, go ahead.**

 **Ben hands Luke the saber.**

 **LUKE What is it?**

 **BEN Your fathers lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster.**

There were a few chuckles at that.

 **Luke pushes a button on the handle. A long beam shoots out about four feet and flickers there. The light plays across the ceiling.**

"Cool" Obi Wan heared somebody whisper, although he wasn't sure who.

 **BEN An elegant weapon for a more civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire.**

Most everyone grumbled. But now things were starting to make sense.

Palpatine huffed, but quietly enough almost no one could hear him.

 **LUKE How did my father die?**

 **BEN A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father.**

Everyone gasped.

 **BEN Now the Jedi are all but** **extinct**.

"Oh my god" muttered Padmé.

 _This...this should never have happened..._ thought Ahsoka.

 _So that's why we're not fighting the villains,_ thought Obi Wan _And I'm stuck hiding on Tatooine._

 **BEN Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force.**

 **LUKE The Force?**

 _He doesn't even know what the Force is..._ thought Anakin sadly.

 **BEN Well, the Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together.**

"A good answer, that was" said Yoda.

"Um, thanks" said Obi Wan, even though it was future Obi Wan that should be being completed, not him.

 **Artoo makes beeping sounds.**

 **BEN Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from.**

 **LUKE I saw part of the message he was...**

 **Luke is cut short as the recorded image of the beautiful young Rebel princess is projected from Artoo's face.**

 **BEN I seem to have found it.**

 **Luke stops his work as the lovely girl's image flickers before his eyes.**

 **LEIA General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.**

 **There is a little static and the transmission is cut short. Old Ben leans back and scratches his head. He silently puffs on a tarnished chrome water pipe. Luke has stars in his eyes.**

 **BEN You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan.**

"Sure, take the farm kid with you!" said Mace. "It's only a deadly war!"

"Oh for goodness sake, it's Anakin's son!" said Obi Wan.

 **LUKE (laughing) Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is.**

 **BEN I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing.**

 _Thanks movie!_ thought Obi Wan. _Remind me of aging and my own mortality._

 **LUKE I can't get involved! I've got work to do! It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it! But there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's such a long way from here.**

 _If he's anything like his father, he'll come around_ thought Ahsoka.

 **BEN That's your uncle talking.**

 **LUKE (sighing) Oh, God, my uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?**

 **BEN Learn about the Force, Luke.**

 **LUKE Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going.**

 **BEN You must do what you feel is right, of course.**

 **EXT. SPACE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry about the wrong file problem with chapter eight, thanks for telling me, that's fixed now.**

* * *

 **An Imperial Stardestroyer heads toward the evil planet-like battle station: the Death Star!**

 **"** What is that?" asked Mace.

"That's like the size of a moon!" said Ahsoka.

"It must be a proportion movie trick" said Obi wan. "It can't possibly be that big"

 _Can it?_ he wondered.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM**

 **Eight Imperial senators and generals sit around a black conference table. Imperial stormtroopers stand guard around the room. Commander Tagge, a young, slimy-looking general, is speaking.**

 **TAGGE Until this battle station is fully operational we are vulnerable. The Rebel Alliance is too well equipped. They're more dangerous than you realize.**

"A smart villain, that is" said Yoda.

 **The bitter Admiral Motti twists nervously in his chair.**

 **MOTTI Dangerous to your starfleet, Commander, not to this battle station!**

 **TAGGE The Rebellion will continue to gain a support in the Imperial Senate as long as...**

 **Suddenly all heads turn as Commander Tagge's speech is cut short and the Grand Moff Tarkin, governor of the Imperial outland regions, enters. He is followed by his powerful ally, The Sith Lord, Darth Vader. All of the generals stand and bow before the thin, evil-looking governor as he takes his place at the head of the table. The Dark Lord stands behind him.**

Anakin grumbled at seeing Vader again.

"Is that Tarkin?" asked Ahsoka.

"I knew something was up" said Obi Wan.

"We knew that Anakin was totally crazy for thinking he could work with him, eh?" asked Ahsoka.

 **TARKIN The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I've just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away.**

Everyone gasped.

"How could we let this happen?" asked Padmé. "Let the republic turn into an Empire?"

 **TAGGE That's impossible! How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?**

 **TARKIN The regional governors now have direct control over territories. Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station.**

 **TAGGE And what of the Rebellion? If the Rebels have obtained a complete technical readout of this station, it is possible, however unlikely, that they might find a weakness and exploit it.**

 **VADER The plans you refer to will soon be back in our hands.**

 **MOTTI Any attack made by the Rebels against this station would be a useless gesture, no matter what technical data they've obtained. This station is now the ultimate power in the universe. I suggest we use it!**

"Arrogant idiot" muttered Mace.

 **VADER Don't be too proud of this technological terror you've constructed. The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force.**

 _That's probably_ _true_ thought Anakin.

 **MOTTI Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways, Lord Vader. Your sad devotion to that ancient religion has not helped you conjure up the stolen data tapes, or given you clairvoyance enough to find the Rebel's hidden fort...**

 **Suddenly Motti chokes and starts to turn blue under Vader's spell.**

 **VADER I find your lack of faith disturbing.**

Chills of disgust swept through the audience.

"Iconic line!" said CrystalQueen.

"What?" asked Palpatine.

"Every Star Wars Movie has a few iconic quotes" said CrystalQueen. "That was one of them"

 **TARKIN Enough of this! Vader, release him!**

 **VADER As you wish.**

 **TARKIN This bickering is pointless. Lord Vader will provide us with the location of the Rebel fortress by the time this station is operational. We will then crush the Rebellion with one swift stroke.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **The speeder stops before what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Luke and Ben walk among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.**

Padmé grimaced at the thought of her son living in a wasteland with death and violence everywhere.

 **LUKE It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just... I never heard of them hitting anything this big before.**

 **Ben is crouching in the sand studying the tracks.**

 **BEN They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers.**

"If they're from Spaceballs they sing" said CrystalQueen. "Lonestar thinks they're in Disneyland"

"What?" asked Ahsoka.

"It's a reference to a paroody of this movie" said CrystalQueen.

 **LUKE These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio.**

 **BEN And these blast points, too accurate for Sandpeople. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise.**

 **LUKE Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?**

 **Luke looks back at the speeder where Artoo and Threepio are inspecting the dead Jawas, and put two and two together.**

 **LUKE If they traced the robots here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them home!**

 **Luke reaches a sudden horrible realization, then races for the speeder and jumps it.**

 **BEN Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous.**

"But going to Alderaan during a war isn't?" asked Anakin.

 **Luke races off leaving Ben and the two robots alone with the burning Sandcrawler.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **Luke races across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - LARS HOMESTEAD**

 **The speeder roars up to the burning homestead. Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking holes that were once his home. Debris is scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.**

 **LUKE Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Uncle Owen!**

 **Luke stumbles around in a daze looking for his aunt and uncle. Suddenly he comes upon their smoldering remains. He is stunned, and cannot speak.**

Anakin wanted to shout. He'd never really known Owen and Beru that well, but these people had raised Luke. Anakin had lost his mother at the same age and never really had a father. Anakin could hardly bear the thought of all then pain his son must be in.

 **Determination replaces fear and a new resolve comes over him.**

* * *

 **A/N, I have something to say about the coming movie that is probably pretty irrelevant to this story but I don't really have anywhere else to post my thoughts so I'm putting them here.**

 **I see so many people saying "TROS is the end of the Skywalker saga so blank must happen". But the thing is, it's probably not the end . I do think it will feel like a conclusion to an over-arching story of episodes 1-9, but just imagine the amount of money episode 10 could make in 10-20 years. If Disney doesn't make it someone else will.**

 **People also say the episode films will continue but they won't be about the Skywalkers, I think that's doubtful. There's plenty of spinoffs, but I think the main episode films will always be about the Skywalkers. They're basically Star Wars royalty, and all the movies have some theme of family, even the spinoffs to a degree. So while an arc will conclude, I doubt everything will just stop there.**

 **If anybody read this, thanks for reading my random Star Wars speculating that is totally irrelevant to my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This chapter is really short but I wanted to give you guys something while I update my other stuff.**

* * *

 **BEN** **There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed, too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire.**

 **LUKE** **I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father.**

"I knew he'd be like his old man!" shouted Ahsoka. Everyone giggled which helped lighten the mood slightly.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - WASTELAND**

 **The Landspeeder with Luke, Artoo, Threepio, and Ben in it zooms across the desert. The speeder stops on a bluff overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley. It is a haphazard array of low, grey, concrete structures and semi-domes. A harsh gale blows across the stark canyon floor. Luke adjusts his goggles and walks to the edge of the craggy bluff where Ben is standing.**

 **BEN** **Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious.**

"You're supposed to be hiding, yet you know that" said Anakin.

"How often do you pop in there?" asked Ahsoka.

"He gets out often enough some random moisture farmers know him as an old wizard" said Palpatine.

 **Ben looks over at Luke, who gives the old Jedi a determined smile.**

"Yeah, Obi Wan sucks at hiding" said Padmé.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **The speeder is stopped on a crowded street by several combat- hardend stormtroopers who look over the two robots. A Trooper questions Luke.**

 **TROOPER** **How long have you had these droids?**

 _Aw crap_ thought Mace

 **LUKE** **About three or four seasons.**

 **BEN** **They're for sale if you want them.**

"Smart, he is" mumbled Yoda.

 **TROOPER** **Let me see your identification.**

 **Luke becomes very nervous as he fumbles to find his ID while Ben speaks to the Trooper in a very controlled voice.**

 **BEN** **You don't need to see his identification.**

"Classic Kenobi mind trick" mumbled Anakin with a smirk.

 **TROOPER** **We don't need to see his identification.**

 **BEN** **These are not the droids your looking for.**

"Another Iconic line" said CrystalQueen.

 **TROOPER** **These are not the droids we're looking for.**

 **BEN** **He can go about his business.**

 **TROOPER** **You can go about your business.**

 **BEN** **(to Luke) Move along.**

 **TROOPER** **Move along. Move along.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, are parked outside the bar. A Jawa runs up and begins to fondle the speeder.**

 **THREEPIO I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures.**

Anakin let out a long sigh.

 **As Luke gets out of the speeder he tries to shoo the Jawa away.**

 **LUKE Go on, go on. I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead.**

 **BEN The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally.**

"That's true" said Kit Fisto.

 _Anakin did say it only worked on the weak minded_ thought Padmé.

 **LUKE Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?**

 **BEN Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough.**

 **LUKE I'm ready for anything.**

 **THREEPIO Come along, Artoo.**

"And now we're going to a random catina on Tatooine" said Palpatine annoyed.

"Yeah, this movie probably is a little slow moving" said Padmé.

"Well, I'm interested" said Ahsoka. "Not just because it's our galaxy's future"

"Me too" agreed Anakin. "Not just because the main character is my kid"


	11. Chapter 11

**LUKE** What?

 **BARTENDER Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here.**

 **Luke looks at old Ben, who is busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He notices several of the gruesome creatures along the bar are giving him a very unfriendly glare.**

"What was that about?" asked Ahsoka.

"This movie came out during the 1970s," said CrystalQueen. "It was George's little, um, cultural commentary, I guess?"

"On what?" asked nearly everyone.

"Um, I'll...I'll tell ya later" said CrystalQueen.

 **Luke pats Threepio on the shoulder.**

 **LUKE Listen, why don't you wait out by the speeder. We don't want any trouble.**

 **THREEPIO I heartily agree with you sir.**

 **Threepio and his stubby partner go outside and most of the creatures at the bar go back to their drinks.**

 **Ben is standing next to Chewbacca, an eight-foot-tall savage- looking creature resembling a huge grey bushbaby monkey with fierce baboon-like fangs. His large blue eyes dominate a fur- covered face and soften his otherwise awesome appearance. Over his matted, furry body he wears two chrome bandoliers, and little else. He is a two-hundred-year-old Wookiee and a sight to behold.**

 **Ben speaks to the Wookiee, pointing to Luke several times during his conversation and the huge creature suddenly lets out a horrifying laugh. Luke is more than a little bit disconcerted and pretends not to hear the conversation between Ben and the giant Wookiee.**

 **Luke is terrified but tries not to show it. He quietly sips his drink, looking over the crowd for a more sympathetic ear or whatever.**

 **A large, multiple-eyed Creature gives Luke a rough shove.**

 **CREATURE Negola dewaghi wooldugger?!**

 **The hideous freak is obviously drunk. Luke tries to ignore the creature and turns back on his drink. A short, grubby Human and an even smaller rodent-like beast join the belligerent monstrosity.**

 **HUMAN He doesn't like you.**

 **LUKE I'm sorry.**

 **HUMAN I don't like you either.**

Most everyone laughed.

"Why did he do?" choked Anakin over chuckles.

 **The big creature is getting agitated and yells out some unintelligible gibberish at the now rather nervous, young adventurer.**

 **HUMAN Don't insult us. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems.**

 _Luke should not be talking to these people_ thought Padmé.

 **"** I like how he says that loudly in a cantina that probably has a hundred bounty hunters crawling around" said Obi Wan.

 **LUKE I'll be careful than.**

 **HUMAN You'll be dead.**

Anakin, of course, wanted to slice the guy open with his lightsaber.

 **The rodent lets out a loud grunt and everything at the bar moves away. Luke tries to remain cool but it isn't easy. His three adversaries ready their weapons. Old Ben moves in behind Luke.**

 **BEN This little one isn't worth the effort. Come let me buy you something...**

 _I'm sure he's reasonably safe if he stays with Obi Wan_ Anakin told himself. That didn't make not worrying any easier.

 **A powerful blow from the unpleasant creature sends the young would-be Jedi sailing across the room, crashing through tables and breaking a large jug filled with a foul-looking liquid. With a blood curdling shriek, the monster draws a wicked chrome laser pistol from his belt and levels it at old Ben. The bartender panics.**

 **BARTENDER No blasters! No blaster!**

 **With astounding agility old Ben's laser sword sparks to life and in a flash an arm lies on the floor. The rodent is cut in two and the giant multiple-eyed creature lies doubled, cut from chin to groin. Ben carefully and precisely turns off his laser sword and replaces it on his utility belt. Luke, shaking and totally amazed at the old man's abilities, attempts to stand. The entire fight has lasted only a matter of seconds. The cantina goes back to normal, although Ben is given a respectable amount of room at the bar. Luke, rubbing his bruised head, approaches the old man with new awe. Ben points the the Wookiee.**

"What the?"

"OBI WAN!"

"So that was an interesting turn of events" said Ahsoka calmly.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET Threepio paces in front of the cantina as Artoo carries on an electronic conversation with another little red astro- droid. A creature comes out of the cantina and approaches two stormtroopers in the street.**

 **THREEPIO I don't like the look of this.**

 **INT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - CANTINA**

 **Strange creatures play exotic big band music on odd-looking instruments as Luke, still giddy, downs a fresh drink and follows Ben and Chewbacca to a booth where Han Solo is sitting. Han is a tough, roguish starpilot about thirty years old. A mercenary on a starship, he is simple, sentimental, and cocksure.**

 **HAN Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.**

"Is that Chewbacca?" asked Ahsoka.

"Chewbacca, I think it is" said Yoda.

"You know that wookiee?" asked Anakin.

"I met him once in the wars. That time I was captured to be hunted" explained Ahsoka.

 **BEN Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship.**

 **HAN Fast ship? You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?**

 **BEN Should I have?**

 **HAN It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!**

"You can't do that in less than twenty parsecs!" said Anakin.

"Maybe I should show you this guy's anthology movie then" said CrystalQueen.

"They made an anthology movie about this character?" asked Padmé.

"Yeah"

"He must play a big part" said Anakin.

"In more than just this movie" said CrystalQueen. _Which isn't surprising as he is your son in-law_ she added in her head.

 **Ben reacts to Solo's stupid attempt to impress them with obvious misinformation.**

 **HAN I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?**

 **BEN Only passengers. Myself, the boy, two droids, and no questions asked.**

 **HAN What is it? Some kind of local trouble?**

 _You have know idea what you're getting yourself into_ Obi Wan thought about the smuggler.

 **BEN Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements.**

 **HAN Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance.**

 **LUKE Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!**

"That is kinda outrageous" said Mace.

"People like that get rich off desperation" said Anakin.

 **HAN But who's going to fly it, kid! You?**

 **LUKE You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen...**

"He is his father's son alright" said Ahsoka.

 **BEN We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan.**

 **HAN Seventeen, huh!**

 **Han ponders this for a few moments.**

 **HAN Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four.**

 **BEN Ninety-four.**

 **HAN Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork.**

 **Ben and Luke turn around to see four Imperial stormtroopers looking at the dead bodies and asking the bartenders some questions. The bartender points to the booth.**

"Kenobi" sighed Yoda.

Obi Wan nervously shrugged. "Whoops," he said, confused.

 **TROOPER All right, we'll check it out.**

 **The stormtroopers look over at the booth but Luke and Ben are gone. The bartender shrugs his shoulders in puzzlement.**

 **HAN Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I did skip a couple scenes in the middle because there wouldn't have been much for them to react to.**

* * *

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM**

 **VADER Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her.**

Anakin growled, feeling very protective the princess. For some reason, he felt like slicing the all the imperials for harming her.

 **An Imperial Officer interrupts the meeting.**

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?**

 **TARKIN Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion.**

 **VADER What do you mean?**

 **TARKIN I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station. (to soldier) Set your course for Princess Leia's home planet of Alderaan.**

 **TROOPER With pleasure.**

Most of the audience grew very nervous.

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREET**

 **Four heavily-armed stormtroopers move menacingly along a narrow slum alleyway crowed with darkly clad creatures hawking exotic goods in the dingy little stalls. Men, monsters, and robots crouch in the waste-filled doorways, whispering and hiding from the hot winds.**

 **THREEPIO Lock the door, Artoo.**

 **One of the troopers checks a tightly locked door and moves on down the alleyway. The door slides open a crack and Threepio peeks out. Artoo is barely visible in the background.**

 **TROOPER Blast 'em!**

 **Han draws his laser pistol and pops off a couple of shots which force the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The pirateship engines whine as Han hits the release button that slams the overhead entry shut. INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON HAN Chewie, get us out of here! The group straps in for take off.**

"They escaped that surprisingly easily" said Palpatine.

"Those are certainly no Clone Troopers" said Mace Windu.

 **THREEPIO Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel.**

 **EXT. TATOOINE - MOS EISLEY - STREETS**

 **The half-dozen stormtroopers at a check point hear the general alarm and look to the sky as the huge starship rises above the dingy slum dwellings and quickly disappears into the morning sky.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT Han climbs into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chatters away as he points to something on the radar scope.**

 **EXT. SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE**

 **The Corellian pirateship zooms from Tatooine into space.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **Han frantically types information into the ship's computer. Little Artoo appears momentarily at the cockpit doorway, makes a few beeping remarks, then scurries away.**

 **HAN It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed.**

 **"** I wonder how much he'll discover of what's going on" said Anakin.

"As the present version of myself, I know I wouldn't tell him anymore than was strictly necessary" Obi Wan said.

"But he is in some of the other movies, so he's probably more than just the ride to Alderaan" said Anakin.

"To Alderaan, where something horrible is about to happen" said Padmé. The Death Star could destroy planets, but surely that wouldn't be necessary for an interrogation, right? She hoped. She briefly wondered if the Imperials were planning to send their navy. How big an attack would they launch just for information from one princess?

 **EXT. SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE**

 **The Millennium Falcon pirateship races away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It is followed by two huge Imperial stardestroyers.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **Over the shoulders of Chewbacca and Han, we can see the galaxy spread before them. Luke and Ben make their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continues his calculation.**

 **HAN Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off.**

 **LUKE Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast.**

 **"** Reminding you of someone?" Ahsoka teasingly asked Obi Wan.

"You should've seen Anakin when he was a little younger than that age" said Obi Wan.

"I just realized," said Ahsoka. "Now you have to train _two_ Skyguy's"

Anakin tried to look annoyed but he couldn't hide his smile at the little exchange.

 **HAN Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!**

 **EXT. SPACE - PLANET TATOOINE**

 **Imperial cruisers fire at the pirateship.**

This early in the movie, it wasn't exactly logical, but Padmé couldn't help but fear for her son's safety.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window.**

 **HAN Here's where the fun begins!**

"Now _that_ sounds like something Anakin would say" said Padmé.

 **BEN How long before you can make the jump to light speed?**

 **HAN It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer.**

 **The ship begins to rock violently as lasers hit it.**

 **LUKE Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining...**

 **HAN Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?**

"You're right" Obi Wan said to Ahsoka. "Luke certainly did inherit his father's whining from when he was that age"

"Hey!" said Anakin.

"Do you think that line was for world-building?" asked Shaak Ti.

"Maybe. But on a first viewing, I don't know how much attention someone from a different galaxy would be paying to the dialogue" said Plo Koon.

 **The ship is now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light begins to flash.**

 **LUKE What's that flashing?**

 **HAN We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed.**

 **The galaxy brightens and they move faster, almost as if crashing a barrier. Stars become streaks as the pirateship makes the jump to hyperspace.**

 **EXT. SPACE**

 **The Millennium Falcon zooms into infinity in less than a second.**

 **EXT. DEATH STAR**

 **Alderaan looms behind the Death Star battlestation.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONTROL ROOM**

 **Admiral Motti enters the quiet control room and bows before Governor Tarkin, who stands before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.**

 **MOTTI We've entered the Alderaan system.**

 **Vader and two stormtroopers enter with Princess Leia. Her hands are bound.**

"We'll stop this, I promise" said Anakin to no one in particular.

 **LEIA Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board.**

 **TARKIN** **Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!**

Anakin decided he would personally execute Tarkin himself.

 **LEIA I surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!**

"I like her" said Ahsoka.

 **TARKIN Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now.**

 **LEIA The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers.**

"Intelligent, the young princess is" said Yoda. "A bold will, she has"

 **TARKIN Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power... on your home planet of Alderaan.**

The audience all reacted with varying degrees of shock and horror.

A sick feeling came over Anakin, as though he'd seen or heard about this somewhere.

 **LEIA No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly...**

 **TARKIN You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!**

Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure whether he should hope Leia would reveal the Rebel Base, and save the billions on Alderaan, or that she would protect the Rebellion even if it cost the entire planet of Alderaan. He simply didn't know enough about what was going on in this strange future.

 **Tarkin waves menacingly toward Leia.**

 **TARKIN I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?**

 **Leia overhears an intercom voice announcing the approach to Alderaan.**

 **LEIA (softly) Dantooine.**

"At least we can be relieved Alderaan is safe..." said Anakin. It did little to lighten the mood.

 **Leia lowers her head.**

 **LEIA They're on Dantooine.**

 **TARKIN There. You see Lord Vader, she can be reasonable. (addressing Motti) Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready.**

"No," breathed Obi Wan.

 **LEIA What?**

 **TARKIN You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough.**

 **LEIA No!**

Palpatine groaned. How could Tarkin not see that destroying a system as old and beloved as Alderaan was a bad idea? He'd need to have talk with him about his strategizing.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - BLAST CHAMBER**

 **VADER Commence primary ignition.**

Everyone tensed. Many people's stomach clenched.

 **A button is pressed which switches on a panel of lights. A hooded Imperial soldier reaches overhead and pulls a lever. Another lever is pulled. Vader reaches for still another lever and a bank of lights on a panel and wall light up. A huge beam of light emanates from within a cone-shaped area and converges into a single laser beam out toward Alderaan. The small green planet of Alderaan is blown into space dust.**

"No!" almost everybody shouted. The horrified panic continued until the movie cut to the next scene.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA**

 **Ben watches Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker" robot. Ben suddenly turns away and sits down. He falters, seems almost faint.**

 **LUKE Are you all right? What's wrong?**

 **BEN I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened.**

All the jedi could hardly imagine what death on such a scale would feel like in the force.

 **Ben rubs his forehead. He seems to drift into a trance. Then he fixes his gaze on Luke.**

 **BEN You'd better get on with your exercises.**

 **Han Solo enters the room.**

 **HAN Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em.**

 **Luke is once again practicing with the lightsaber.**

 **HAN Don't everyone thank me at once.**

 **Threepio watches Chewbacca and Artoo who are engrossed in a game in which three-dimensional holographic figures move along a chess-type board.**

 **HAN Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours.**

"Just, no one pays attention to him!" Ahsoka said, a smile starting to form on her face despite the devastation she'd just witnessed.

 **Chewbacca and the two robots sit around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky fur- covered arms over his head.**

 **THREEPIO Now be careful, Artoo.**

"I didn't know R2 liked playing those" Padmé said somewhat absentmindedly.

 **Artoo immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. Threepio intercedes on behalf of his small companion and begins to argue with the huge Wookiee.**

 **THREEPIO He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you.**

 **HAN (interrupting) Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee.**

 **THREEPIO But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid.**

 **HAN That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that.**

A few people snorted.

 **THREEPIO I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win.**

Anakin laughed.

 **Luke stands in the middle of the small hold area; he seems frozen in place. A humming lightsaber is held high over his head. Ben watches him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watches with a bit of smugness.**

"It feels strange to see someone _that_ old doing Youngling lessons" said Ahsoka.

"And you guys didn't want to train me at nine because I was too old" Anakin said under his breath, but loud enough that many council members heard him.

 **BEN Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him.**

 **LUKE You mean it controls your actions?**

 **BEN Partially. But it also obeys your commands.**

 **Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovers slowly in a wide arc. The ball floats to one side of the youth then the other. Suddenly it makes a lightning-swift lunge and stops within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke doesn't move and the ball backs off. It slowly moves behind the boy, then makes another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red laser beam as it attacks. It hits Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han lets loose with a burst of laughter.**

 **HAN Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid.**

 **LUKE You don't believe in the Force, do you?**

 _Now that sounded a bit arrogant_ thought Obi Wan

 **HAN Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny.**

Despite the fact the galaxy was now run by an evil empire, Padmé could tell Han was from the Outer Rim. It saddened her as she thought of how many people in the Outer Rim didn't believe in things Core worlder's knew to be fact.

 **Ben smiles quietly.**

 **HAN It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense.**

 **BEN I suggest you try it again, Luke.**

 **Ben places a large helmet on Luke's head which covers his eyes.**

 **BEN This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct.**

 **LUKE (laughing) With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?**

 **BEN Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them.**

 **Han skeptically shakes his head as Ben throws the seeker into the air. The ball shoots straight up in the air, then drops like a rock. Luke swings the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fires off a laserbolt which hits Luke square on the seat of the pants. He lets out a painful yell and attempts to hit the seeker.**

 **BEN Stretch out with your feelings.**

 **Luke stands in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker makes a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceases fire and moves back to its original position.**

 **BEN You see, you can do it.**

 **HAN I call it luck.**

 **BEN In my experience, there's no such thing as luck.**

 **HAN Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else.**

"You could prove it right then and there by levitating something" said Anakin.

"I probably could, but I don't need to _make_ him believe in the force in that situation. It's not my place"

 **Solo notices a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.**

 **HAN Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan.**

 **Han and Chewbacca head back to the cockpit.**

 **LUKE You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote.**

 **BEN That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world.**

Anakin smiled. If he and Padmé couldn't be there to take care of their son, he was glad Luke had Obi Wan.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N Hey, sorry it's been a few weeks since my last update. I'm doing all my work from home because of the coronavirus, and because of that it's harder for me to motivate myself to work on my fanfictions from home.**_ _ **Anyway, I'm back. I hope you're safe and healthy during this difficult time. My best wishes to you all.**_

* * *

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM** **Imperial Officer Cass stands before Governor Tarkin and the** **evil Dark Lord Darth Vader.**

 **TARKIN** **Yes.**

 **OFFICER CASS** **Our scout ships have reached** **Dantooine. They found the remains of** **a Rebel base, but they estimate that** **it has been deserted for some time.** **They are now conducting an extensive** **search of the surrounding systems.**

 **TARKIN** **She lied! She lied to us!**

"Clever," said Padmé.

 **VADER** **I told you she would never consciously** **betray the Rebellion.**

 **TARKIN** **Terminate her... immediately!**

"Oh no," said Obi Wan.

 **EXT. HYPERSPACE** **The pirateship is just coming out of hyperspace; a strange** **surreal light show surrounds the ship.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **HAN** **Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in** **the sublight** engines.

 **Han pulls back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window** **stars begin streaking past, seem to decrease in speed, then** **stop. Suddenly the starship begins to shudder and violently** **shake about. Asteroids begin to race toward them, battering** **the sides of the ship.**

 **HAN** **What the...? Aw, we've come out of** **hyperspace into a meteor shower.** **Some kind of asteroid collision.** **It's** not **on any of the charts.**

"Oh God!" said Anakin. He knew how dangerous getting caught in an asteriod field could be, even if it was only for a few moments.

 **The Wookiee flips off several controls and seems very cool** **in the emergency. Luke makes his way into the bouncing** **cockpit.**

 **LUKE** **What's going on?**

 **HAN** **Our position is correct, except...** **no, Alderaan!**

 **"** Oh no," said Mace

 **LUKE** **What do you mean? Where is it?**

 **HAN** **Thats what I'm trying to tell you,** **kid. It ain't there. It's been totally** **blown away.**

 **LUKE** **What? How?**

 **Ben moves into the cockpit behind Luke as the ship begins to** **settle down.**

 **BEN** **Destroyed... by the Empire!**

 **HAN** **The entire starfleet couldn't destroy** **the whole planet. It'd take a thousand** **ships with more fire power than** **I've...**

 **A signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled** **alarm starts humming.**

 **HAN** **There's another ship coming in.**

 **LUKE** **Maybe they know what happened.**

 **BEN** **It's an Imperial fighter.**

 **Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside** **the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned** **Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.**

 **LUKE** **It followed us!**

 **BEN** **No. It's a short range fighter.**

 **HAN** **There aren't any bases around here.** **Where did it come from?**

"The Death Star," breathed Anakin.

 **EXT. SPACE** **The fighter races past the Corellian pirateship.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **LUKE** **It sure is leaving in a big hurry.** **If they identify us, we're in big** **trouble.**

 **HAN** **Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam** **it's transmissions.**

 **BEN** **It'd be as well to let it go. It's** **too far out of range.**

 **HAN** **Not for long...**

 **EXT. SPACE** **The pirateship zooms over the camera and away into the** **vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT** **The tension mounts as the pirateship gains on the tiny** **fighter. In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter** **until it is obvious that the TIE ship is heading for it.** **Ben** **stands behind Chewbacca.**

 **BEN** **A fighter that size couldn't get** **this deep into space on its own.**

 **LUKE** **It must have gotten lost, been part** **of a convoy or something.**

 **HAN** **Well, he ain't going to be around** **long enough to tell anyone about us.**

 **EXT. SPACE** **The TIE fighter is losing ground to the larger pirateship as** **they race toward camera and disappear over head.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT** **The distant star can be distinguished as a small moon or** **planet.**

 **LUKE** **Look at him. He's headed for that** **small moon.**

 **HAN** **I think I can get him before he gets** **there... he's almost in range.**

 **The small moon begins to take on the appearance of a monstrous** **spherical battle station.**

 **BEN** **That's no moon! It's a space station.**

"How is that possible?" Mace breathed.

 **HAN** **It's too big to be a space station.**

 **LUKE** **I have a very bad feeling about this.**

 **HAN** **Yeah, I think your right. Full** **reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary** **power.**

 **The pirateship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away** **toward the gargantuan battle station.**

 **LUKE** **Why are we still moving towards it?**

 **HAN** **We're caught in a tractor beam! It's** **pulling us in!**

 **LUKE** **But there's gotta be something you** **can do!**

 **HAN** **There's nothin' I can do about it,** **kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to** **have to shut down. But they're not** **going to get me without a fight!**

"Does this mean the Empire will get the plans inside R2?"

 **Ben Kenobi puts a hand on his shoulder.**

 **BEN** **You can't win. But there are** **alternatives to fighting.**

"The Negotiator," teased Anakin.

"At least some things stayed consistent in the future," mumbled Obi wan.

"I still think it's a terrible nickname," said Anakin.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - DEATH STAR** **As the battered pirate starship is towed closer to the awesome** **metal moon, the immense size of the massive battle station** **becomes staggering. Running along the equator of the gigantic** **sphere is a mile-high band of huge docking ports into which** **the helpless pirateship is dragged.**

 **EXT. DEATH STAR - HUGE PORT DOORS** **The helpless Millennium Falcon is pulled past a docking port** **control room and huge laser turret cannons.**

 **VOICE OVER DEATH STAR INTERCOM** **Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic** **field.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY 2037** **The pirateship is pulled in through port doors of the Death** **Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stormtroopers** **stand at attention in a central assembly area.**

"Oh no," said Ahsoka.

 **OFFICER** **To you stations!** **(to another officer)** **Come with me.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY** **Stormtroopers run to their posts.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HANGAR 2037** **A line of stormtroopers march toward the pirateship in** **readiness to board it, while other troopers stand with weapons** **ready to fire.**

 **OFFICER** **Close all outboard shields! Close** **all outboard shields!**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM** **Tarkin pushes a button and responds to the intercom buzz.**

 **TARKIN** **Yes.**

 **VOICE** **(over intercom)** **We've captured a freighter entering** **the remains of the Alderaan system.** **It's markings match those of a ship** **that blasted its way out of Mos** **Eisley.**

" _Of course_!" Ahsoka sighed.

 **VADER** **They must be trying to return the** **stolen plans to the princess. She** **may yet be of some use to us.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY 2037** **Vader and a commander approach the troops as an Officer and** **several heavily armed troops exit the spacecraft.**

 **VOICE** **(over intercom)** **Unlock one-five-seven and nine.** **Release charges.**

 **OFFICER** **(to Vader)** **There's no one on board, sir.** **According to the log, the crew** **abandoned ship right after takeoff.** **It must be a decoy, sir. Several of** **the escape pods have been jettisoned.**

 **VADER** **Did you find any droids?**

 **OFFICER** **No, sir. If there were any on board,** **they must also have jettisoned.**

 **VADER** **Send a scanning crew on board. I** **want every part of this ship checked.**

 **OFFICER** **Yes, sir.**

 **VADER** **I sense something... a presence I** **haven't felt since...**

"He senses me," said Obi Wan. He felt guilt at not being able to stop his future padawan from falling to the darkside and allowing Anakin to be killed in the process, despite the fact that none of this had actually happened yet. At least, not for him.

 **Vader turns quickly and exits the hangar.**

 **OFFICER** **Get me a scanning crew in here on** **the double. I want every part of** **this ship checked!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - HALLWAY** **A trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In** **a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant** **officer giving orders finally fade. Two floor panels suddenly** **pop up revealing Han Solo and Luke. Ben Kenobi sticks his** **head out of a third locker.**

"So the stormtroopers were too lazy to do a proper search; just walk on and look around?" said Palpatine.

 **LUKE** **Boy, it's lucky you had these** **compartments.**

 **HAN** **I use them for smuggling. I never** **thought I'd be smuggling myself in** **them.**

"I can't count the number of things I've done I never thought I'd find myself doing. I fear this man is in for a few more surprises," said Obi Wan.

 **HAN** **This is ridiculous. Even if I** **could take off, I'd never get past** **the tractor beam.**

 **BEN** **Leave that to me!**

 **HAN** **Damn fool. I knew that you were going** **to say that!**

 **BEN** **Who's the more foolish... the fool** **or the fool who follows him?**

"Right, he is" said Yoda.

 **Han shakes his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agrees.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY** **The crewmen carry a heavy box on board the ship, past the** **two stormtroopers guarding either side of the ramp.**

 **TROOPER** **The ship's all yours. If the scanners** **pick up anything, report it** **immediately. All right, let's go.**

 **The crewmen enter the pirateship and a loud crashing sound** **is followed by a voice calling to the guard below.**

 **HAN'S VOICE** **Hey down there, could you give us a** **hand with this?**

 **The stormtroopers enter the ship and a quick round of gunfire** **is heard.**

Many people were heard trying not to laugh.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - FORWARD BAY - COMMAND OFFICE** **In a very small command office near the entrance to the** **pirateship, a Gantry Officer looks out his window and notices** **the guards are missing. He speaks into the comlink.**

 **GANTRY OFFICER** **TX-four-one-two. Why aren't you at** **your post? TX-four-one-two, do you** **copy?**

 **A stormtrooper comes down the ramp of the pirateship and** **waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating** **his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his** **head in disgust and heads for the door, giving his aide an** **annoyed look.**

 **GANTRY OFFICER** **Take over. We've got a bad** **transmitter. I'll see what I can do.**

 **As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing** **the towering Chewbacca.**

This time, no one could stifle their laughs.

 **The gantry officer, in a momentary** **state of shock, stumbles backward. With a bone- chilling** **howl, the giant Wookiee flattens the officer with one blow.** **The aide immediately reaches for his pistol, but is blasted** **by Han, dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper. Ben and the** **robots enter the room quickly followed by Luke, also dressed** **as a stormtrooper. Luke quickly removes his helmet.**

"Stealing their uniforms was a smart plan," said Shaak Ti.

 **LUKE** **You know, between his howling and** **your blasting everything in sight,** **it's a wonder the whole station** **doesn't know we're here.**

"Sounds like someone else I know," Obi Wan teased as he glanced at Anakin.

 **HAN** **Bring them on! I prefer a straight** **fight to all this sneaking around.**

"A bit odd for a smuggler," said Padmé.

 **THREEPIO** **We found the computer outlet, sir.**

 **Ben feeds some information into the computer and a map of** **the city appears on the monitor. He begins to inspect it** **carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel.** **Artoo finds something that makes him whistle wildly.**

 **BEN** **Plug in. He should be able to** **interpret the entire Imperial computer** **network.**

 **Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the** **vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information** **to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeps something.**

 **THREEPIO** **He says he's found the main computer** **to power the tractor beam that's** **holding the ship here. He'll try to** **make the precise location appear on** **the monitor.**

 **The computer monitor flashes readouts.**

 **THREEPIO** **The tractor beam is coupled to the** **main reactor in seven locations. A** **power loss at one of the terminals** **will allow the ship to leave.**

"Destroy one of seven reactors? That seems simple enough" said Obi Wan."But then again, nothing ever seems to be simple for us,"

 **BEN** **I don't think you boys can help. I** **must go alone.**

Anakin wasn't sure how he felt about that. Of course he didn't want Obi Wan to bring his son into danger, but he didn't like the idea of his child without force-training, two smugglers and two droids seperated from Obi Wan behind enemy lines.

 **HAN** **Whatever you say. I've done more** **that I bargained for on this trip** **already.**

"He really has no idea what he's in for, does he?" Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

 **LUKE** **I want to go with you.**

"Well, we know where he gets his impatience from" said Obi Wan.

 **BEN** **Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch** **over the droids.**

 **LUKE** **But he can...**

"I wouldn't trust Han with the job of protecting those droids," said Padmé.

 **BEN** **They must be delivered safely or** **other star systems will suffer the** **same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny** **lies along a different path than** **mine. The Force will be with you...** **always!**

"Another iconic line" said CrytalQueen.

 **Ben adjusts the lightsaber on his belt and silently steps** **out of the command office, then disappears down a long grey** **hallway.** **Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head** **in agreement.**

 **HAN** **Boy you said it, Chewie.**

 **Han looks at Luke.**

 **HAN** **Where did you dig up that old fossil?**

 **LUKE** **Ben is a great man.**

"Luke really turned to me as a mentor figure after losing his aunt and uncle," Obi Wan commented. He knew because he'd seen thing happen before. The way Anakin had latched onto his former master after leaving his mother, well, in light Qui Gon Jinn's tragic death Obi Wan hoped he could be there for Luke Skywalker longer than Qui Gon was for Anakin Skywalker.

 **HAN** **Yeah, great at getting us into** **trouble.**

 **LUKE** **I didn't hear you give any ideas...**

 **HAN** **Well, anything would be better than** **just hanging around waiting for him** **to pick us up...**

"God, I hope he doesn't do anything stupid" huffed Anakin.

 **LUKE** **Who do you think...**

 **Suddenly Artoo begins to whistle and beep a blue streak.**

 **Luke goes over to him.**

 **LUKE** **What is it?**

 **THREEPIO** **I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir.** **He says "I found her", and keeps** **repeating, "She's here."**

"Maybe they can rescue the Princess!" said Padmé

 **LUKE** **Well, who... who has he found?**

 **Artoo whistles a frantic reply.**

 **THREEPIO** **Princess Leia.**

 **LUKE** **The princess? She's here?**

 **HAN** **Princess? What's going on?**

Most everyone laughed.

 **THREEPIO** **Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-** **three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to** **be terminated.**

 **LUKE** **Oh, no! We've got to do something.**

 **HAN** **What are you talking about?**

 **LUKE** **The droid belongs to her. She's the** **one in the message... We've got to** **help her**

Plo Koon was surprised. "Luke whined a bit, but up until this point he's really only done what other people tell him to do. It's good to see him being more..." he stopped as he searched for the right word.

"Proactive?" asked Padmé.

"Yes," said Plo.

 **HAN** **Now, look, don't get any funny ideas.** **The old man wants us to wait right** **here.**

Anakin shook his head. "He literally just-"

 **LUKE** **But he didn't know she was here.** **Look, will you just find a way back** **into the detention block?**

 **HAN** **I'm not going anywhere.**

 **LUKE** **They're going to execute her.** **Look,** **a few minutes ago you said you didn't** **want to just wait here to be captured.** **Now all you want to do is stay.**

"Exactly what I was saying! said Anakin"

 **HAN** **Marching into the detention area is** **not what I had in mind.**

"I'm starting to like this guy less and less," said Ahsoka.

 **LUKE** **But they're going to kill her!**

"They can't just let her die," said Padmé

 **HAN** **Better her than me...**

 **LUKE** **She's rich.**

 **Chewbacca growls.**

 **HAN** **Rich?**

Anakin smirked. "Clever, clever" he said.

 **LUKE** **Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you** **were to rescue her, the reward would** **be...**

 **HAN** **What?**

 **LUKE** **Well more wealth that you can imagine.**

 **HAN** **I don't know, I can imagine quite a** **bit!**

 **LUKE** **You'll get it!**

 **HAN** **I better!**

"For some reason he reminds me of Hondo" siad Ahsoka.

"Their names even sound similar," Joked Anakin.

 **LUKE** **You will...**

 **HAN** **All right, kid. But you'd better be** **right about this.**

 **Han looks at Chewie, who grunts a short grunt.**

 **LUKE** **All right.**

 **HAN** **What's your plan?**

 **LUKE** **Uh... Threepio, hand me those binders** **there will you?**

 **Luke moves toward Chewbacca with electronic cuffs.**

 **LUKE** **Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on** **you.**

 **Chewie lets out a hideous growl.**

Everyone laughed.

 **LUKE** **Okay. Han, you put these on.**

 **Luke sheepishly hands the binders to Han.**

 **HAN** **Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know** **what he has in mind.**

 **The Wookiee has a worried and frightened look on his face as** **Han binds him with the electronic cuffs.**

 **THREEPIO** **Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for** **asking... but, ah... what should** **Artoo and I do if we're discovered** **here?**

 **LUKE** **Lock the door!**

 **HAN** **And hope they don't have blasters.**

 **THREEPIO** **That isn't very reassuring.**

Despite laughing most people were more than a bit nervous about that.

 **Luke and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and** **start off into the giant Imperial Death Star.**

* * *

 _ **A/N A reply to that guest reviewer: Thank-you, that felt really great. If you can't find similar stories, I made a community for this tye of SW fic if you want to look there.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**INT. DEATH STAR - DETENTION AREA - ELEVATOR TUBE**

 **Han and Luke try to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they wait for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustle about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few give the giant Wookiee a curious glance.**

 **Finally a small elevator arrives and the trio enters.**

 **LUKE I can't see a thing in this helmet.**

"Fun fact," said CrystalQueen. "That wasn't in the original script; that's just the actor complaining about his costume, but they thought it fit the scene so they left it in"

"Hmm," said Obi Wan. "Being fictional really makes me wonder how much of our lives are controlled by small mistakes people made on set,"

 **A bureaucrat races to get aboard also, but is signaled away by Han. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator car takes off through a vacuum tube.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN HALLWAY**

 **Several Imperial officers walk through the wide main passageway. They pass several stormtroopers and a robot similar to Threepio but with an insect face. At the far end of the hallway, a passing flash of Ben Kenobi appears, then disappears down a small hallway. His appearance is so fleeting that it is hard to tell if he is real or just an illusion. No one in the hallway seems to notice him.**

"Kind of looked like a ghost," said Padmé

" _Ghost-Obi Wan_ , I'd like to see that," said Anakin.

Yoda smiled a knowing grin thinking of what Qui Gon had been teaching him. If, after these two decades, Qui Gon had taught his former padawan as well, then...

 **INT. DEATH STAR - INTERIOR ELEVATOR - DETENTION SECURITY AREA**

 **Luke and Han step forward to exit the elevator, but the door slides open behind them.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Those two are going to need a tour of a Republic cruiser," said Anakin.

"But they're on an Imperial Death Star" said Padmé

"Yes, but it's still made by the same people. They defiantly kept basic designs like how the elevators work" Anakin explained.

 **The giant Wookiee and his two guards enter the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispers to Luke under his breath.**

 **HAN This is not going to work.**

 **LUKE Why didn't you say so before?**

 **HAN I did say so before!**

Everyone laughed. "We certainly know which is the cynical one" said Shaak Ti.

 **INT. DETENTION AREA**

 **Elevator doors open. A tall, grim looking Officer approaches the trio.**

 **OFFICER Where are you taking this... thing?**

"He's never seen a wookiee before?" asked Ahsoka.

 **Chewie growls a bit at the remark but Han nudges him to shut up.**

 **LUKE Prisoner transfer from Block one-one- three-eight.**

"It's a good thing that happened to be a real block," said Mace Windu. "I highly doubt they had a way to check if it was"

 **OFFICER I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it.**

 **The officer goes back to his console and begins to punch in the information. There are only three other troopers in the area. Luke and Han survey the situation, checking all of the alarms, laser gates, and camera eyes. Han unfastens one of Chewbacca's electronic cuffs and shrugs to Luke.**

 **Suddenly Chewbacca throws up his hands and lets out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabs Han's laser rifle.**

 **HAN Look out! He's loose!**

 **LUKE He's going to pull us all apart.**

"Advantages of having a really strong friend," said Padmé

 **HAN Go get him!**

 **The startled guards are momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han have already pulled out their laser pistols and are blasting away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire misses Chewbacca, but hits the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards.**

"Sure good thing stormtroopers are known for terrible aim" said Anakin.

"It's a good thing _they_ don't have stormtrooper aim, or they'd miss the targets they're purposely aiming for that they're pretending to accidentally shoot, and they'd accidentally shoot the guy they're purposely missing that they're pretending to aim for" said Obi Wan.

"...What?" asked a very confused Anakin.

 **The officer is the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he is about to push the alarm system. Han rushes to the comlink system, which is screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checks the computer readout.**

 **HAN We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in. Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here.**

"FN-2187" said CrystalQueen.

"Hmm?" ashed Yoda.

"It'll make sense later"

 **Luke races down one of the cell corridors. Han speaks into the buzzing comlink.**

 **HAN (sounding official) Everything is under control. Situation normal.**

 **INTERCOM VOICE What happened?**

 **HAN (getting nervous) Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?**

" _Politeness"_ said Padmé sarcastically.

 **INTERCOM VOICE We're sending a squad up.**

 **HAN Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous.**

"So much for _perfectly fine_ " said Anakin.

 **INTERCOM VOICE Who is this? What's your operating number?**

 **Han blasts the comlink and it explodes.**

"There goes the _alternative to fighting"_ said Anakin as he elbowed Obi Wan.

 **HAN Boring conversation anyway. (yelling down the hall) Luke! We're going to have company!**

Serveral people laughed.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CELL ROW**

 **Luke stops in front of one of the cells and blasts the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke clears, Luke sees the dazzling young princess-senator. She had been sleeping and is now looking at him with an uncomprehending look on her face. Luke is stunned by her and stands staring at her with his mouth hanging open.**

 **LEIA (finally) Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?**

"He definitely g-uh, he definitely didn't get his height from me," said Anakin. He'd been about to say _he definitely got that one from his mother_ but realized he couldn't imply he knew who Luke's mother was without the council asking about it. He wondered if he should even bother hiding his marriage anymore. Would the movies reveal all his secrets anyway?

 **Luke takes off his helmet, coming out of it.**

 **LUKE What? Oh... the uniform. I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you.**

"He kept my last name!" Anakin said excitedly.

"His aunt and uncle kept that as his last name, more likely" said Obi Wan. "Does it really make much of a difference?"

Anakin paused for a moment. "I'm glad he got something from me other than blood," he explained. Ob Wan nodded and turned back to the screen, but Anakin knew Obi Wan hadn't understood what he really meant.

Obi Wan hadn't been in the same situations _he_ had, Anakin figured, so he probably hadn't realized what an important thing one's name is to their identity. When you're bought and sold as a piece of property, sometimes your name is all you truly own, and the only reminder that you really are a _person._

To a former slave, having a child share his last name was a special thing.

 **LEIA You're who?**

 **LUKE I'm here to rescue you. I've got your R2 unit. I'm here with Ben Kenobi.**

 **LEIA Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?**

"Do you think she's ever met Obi Wan?" asked Padmé.

"I don't know" said Obi Wan

 **LUKE Come on!**


	15. Chapter 15

**INT. DEATH STAR - CONFERENCE ROOM**

 **Darth Vader paces the room as Governor Tarkin sits at the far end of the conference table.**

 **VADER He is here...**

 **TARKIN Obi-Wan Kenobi! What makes you think so?**

 **VADER A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it was in the presence of my old master.**

 **TARKIN Surely he must be dead by now.**

"Did Obi Wan fake his death or something?" asked Ahsoka.

 **VADER Don't underestimate the power of the Force.**

 **TARKIN The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out of the universe. You, my friend, are all that's left of their religion.**

"A jedi, he is not" said Yoda.

 **There is a quiet buzz on the comlink.**

 **TARKIN Yes.**

 **INTERCOM VOICE Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A A-twenty- three.**

 **TARKIN The princess! Put all sections on alert!**

 **VADER Obi-Wan is here. The Force is with him.**

 **TARKIN If you're right, he must not be allowed to escape.**

 **VADER Escape is not his plan. I must face him alone.**

"How good of a duelist do you think Vader is?" asked Anakin.

"I don't know," said Obi Wan. "Let's hope even in old age I can still defeat him"

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DETENTION AREA - HALLWAY**

 **An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door.**

 **HAN Chewie!**

 **Chewbacca responds with a growling noise.**

 **HAN Get behind me! Get behind me!**

 **A series of explosions knock a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge.**

"Oh no," said Padmé

 **Han and Chewie fire laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Luke and Leia rushing toward them.**

 **HAN Can't get out that way.**

 **LEIA Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route.**

 **HAN (sarcastically) Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness.**

 **Luke takes a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continue to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.**

 **LUKE See-Threepio! See-Threepio!**

 **THREEPIO (over comlink) Yes sir?**

 **LUKE We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?... What was that? I didn't copy!**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN BAY GANTRY - CONTROL TOWER**

 **Threepio paces the control center as little Artoo beeps and whistles a blue streak. Threepio yells into the small comlink transmitter.**

 **THREEPIO I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted.**

"just great" Ahsoka sighed.

 **Someone begins banging on the door.**

 **TROOPER VOICE Open up in there!**

 **THREEPIO Oh, no!**

"Wow" said Anakin. "From the way they set it up you could tell that was going to happen eventually, but th-"

"That's some terrible timing!" Padmé finished for him.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DETENTION CORRIDOR**

 **Luke and Leia crouch together in an alcove for protection as they continue to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca are barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far and of the hallway. The laserfire is very intense, and smoke fills the narrow cell corridor.**

 **LUKE There isn't any other way out.**

 **HAN I can't hold them off forever! Now what?**

 **LEIA This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?**

 **HAN (pointing to Luke) He's the brains, sweetheart.**

 **Luke manages a sheepish grin and shrugs his shoulders.**

 **LUKE Well, I didn't...**

 **The princess grabs Luke's gun and fires at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.**

 **HAN What the hell are you doing?**

 **LEIA Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy.**

"I knew I liked her" said Ahsoka.

 **She jumps through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca look on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffs the garbage chute and says something.**

 **HAN Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it.**

 **Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee disappears into the tiny opening. Luke and Han continue firing as they work their way toward the opening.**

 **HAN Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!**

"Huh," said Anakin looking mildly surprised about something. Obi Wan was about to ask him about that, but he was what happened next.

 **Luke ducks laserfire as he jumps into the darkness. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts creating a smokey cover, then slides into the chute himself and is gone.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM**

 **Han tumbles into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke is already stumbling around looking for an exit. He finds a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. It won't budge.**

 **HAN (sarcastically) Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there...**

"Come on! She just saved them all!" said Padmé.

 **LUKE No! wait!**

 **Han draws his laser pistol and fires at the hatch. The laserbolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room.**

Everyone jumped.

 **Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes almost on top of them. Leia climbs out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.**

Most people were to busy trying to calm their heart rates to notice.

 **LUKE Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!**

 **LEIA Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed.**

 **HAN Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us.**

 **LEIA It could be worse...**

"That probably cursed it" said Mace Windu.

 **A loud, horrible, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca lets out a terrified howl and begins to back away. Han and Luke stand fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee is cowering near one of the walls.**

 **HAN It's worse.**

A few people laughed.

 **LUKE There's something alive in here!**

"That's unsettling" said Padmé.

 **HAN That's your imagination.**

"Obi Wan gave him a little bit of training. Is he starting to sense things?" said Anakin.

 **LUKE Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?**

 **HAN What?**

 **LUKE Help!**

 **Suddenly Luke is yanked under the garbage.**

"Ick!" said Palpatine.

 **HAN Luke! Luke! Luke!**

 **Solo tries to get to Luke. Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat.**

 **LEIA Luke!**

 **Leia extends a long pipe toward him.**

 **LEIA Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this.**

 **LUKE Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed.**

 **HAN Where?**

 **LUKE Anywhere! Oh!**

 **Solo fires his gun downward. Luke is pulled back into the muck by the slimy tentacle.**

"Did he kill it?" asked Padmé

 **HAN Luke! Luke!**

 **Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface.**

 **LEIA Grab him!**

 **Luke seems to be released by the thing.**

 **LEIA What happened?**

 **LUKE I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared...**

 **HAN I've got a very bad feeling about this.**

 **Before anyone can say anything the walls begin to rumble and edge toward the Rebels.**

"Of course it had to start crushing when they were in there" said Mace.

 **LUKE The walls are moving!**

 **LEIA Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something.**

 **They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trashmasher rumbles on. The situation doesn't look too good.**

 **LUKE Wait a minute!**

 **Luke pulls out his comlink.**

 **LUKE Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio! Where could he be?**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN GANTRY - COMMAND OFFICE**

 **A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for See-Threepio can be heard on Threepio's hand comlink, which is sitting on the deserted computer console. Artoo and Threepio are nowhere in sight. Suddenly there is a great explosion and the door of the control tower flies across the floor. Four armed stormtroopers enter the chamber.**

 **FIRST TROOPER Take over! (pointing to the dead officer) See to him! Look there!**

 **A trooper pushes a button and the supply cabinet door slides open. See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo are inside. Artoo follows his bronze companion out into the office.**

 **THREEPIO They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them.**

 **FIRST OFFICER (to his troops) Follow me! You stand guard.**

 **The troops hustle off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.**

 **THREEPIO (to Artoo) Come on!**

 **The guard aims a blaster at them.**

 **THREEPIO Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance.**

 **TROOPER All right.**

 **The guard nods and Threepio, with little Artoo in tow, hurries out the door.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM**

 **As the walls rumble closed, the room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws.**

 **Han is leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping. Luke is trying to reach Threepio.**

 **LUKE Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Threepio!**

 **Han and Leia try to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Leia begins to sink into the trash.**

"Maybe there's a way to stop it from the inside?" asked Anakin. No one knew the answer.

 **HAN Get to the top!**

 **LEIA I can't**

 **LUKE Where could he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **THREEPIO They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured.**

 **Little Artoo carefully plugs his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spew from the tiny robot.**

 **THREEPIO Hurry!**

 **The walls are only feet apart. Leia and Han are braced against the walls. The princess is frightened. They look at each other. Leia reaches out and takes Han's hand and she holds it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groans as she feels the first crushing pressure against her body.**

 **HAN One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner! (to Leia) Get on top of it!**

"Like Obi Wan's one liners but less optimistic" said Ahsoka.

 **LEIA I'm trying!**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **THREEPIO (to Artoo) Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?**

 **Artoo frantically beeps something to See-Threepio.**

 **THREEPIO Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!**

"Perfect timing for that," said Anakin.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM**

 **Meanwhile, Luke is lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Luke's comlink begins to buzz and he rips it off his belt.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **Muffled sounds of Luke's voice over the comlink can be heard, but not distinctly.**

 **THREEPIO Are you there, sir?**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM**

 **LUKE Threepio!**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **THREEPIO We've had some problems...**

 **LUKE (over comlink) Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?**

"Artoo and threepio to the rescue" said Ahsoka.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - GARBAGE ROOM**

 **LUKE Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **LUKE (over comlink) Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level.**

 **THREEPIO (to Artoo) No. Shut them all down! Hurry!**

 **Threepio holds his head in agony as he hears the incredible screaming and hollering from Luke's comlink.**

 **THREEPIO Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!**

Everyone laughed at threepio's obliviousness.

 **LUKE (over comlink) Threepio, we're all right!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Happy May the 4th everyone! Here's a short chapter in celebration. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The screaming and hollering is the sound of joyous relief. The walls have stopped moving. Han, Chewie and Leia embrace in the background.**

 **LUKE We're all right. You did great.**

 **Luke moves to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a number.**

 **LUKE Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number... where are we?**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY - SERVICE PANEL**

 **HAN (over comlink) Three-two-six-eight-two-seven.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - TRACTOR BEAM - POWER GENERATOR TRENCH**

 **Ben enters a humming service trench that powers the huge tractor beam.**

"Back to the only one here actually in the movie" said Mace. Obi Wan himself had been watching the young heroes so intently he'd nearly forgotten he himself was also aboard the Death Star.

"Hopefully Obi Wan disables the tractor beam quick so they can get out of there," said Padmé.

 **The trench seems to be a hundred miles deep. The clacking sound of huge switching devices can be heard. The old Jedi edges his his way along a narrow ledge leading to a control panel that connects two large cables. He carefully makes several adjustments in the computer terminal, and several lights on the board go from red to blue.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - UNUSED HALLWAY The group exits the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Han and Luke remove the trooper suits and strap on the blaster belts.**

 **HAN If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here.**

"Oh come on, she saved them!" said Anakin, clearly annoyed.

 **Luke smiles and scratches his head as he takes a blaster from Solo.**

 **LUKE Well, let's get moving!**

 **Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, as he runs away and then stops howling.**

"Did anyone understand that?" asked Palpatine, not sure why Chewie was running away. Apparently no one else was, either.

 **HAN (to Chewie) Where are you going?**

 **The Dia Nogu bangs against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aims his pistol.**

"Uck," groaned Obi Wan, glad he'd refused that popcorn a few minutes ago.

 **LEIA No, wait. They'll hear!**

 **Han fires at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Luke simply shakes his head in disgust.**

 **HAN (to Chewie) Come here, you big coward!**

 **Chewie shakes his head "no."**

"Almost like the lion in the Wizard of Oz" muttered CrystalQueen.

 **HAN Chewie! Come here!**

 **LEIA Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?**

"They're just a kid and a smuggler. Not part of the rebellion" said Anakin. They weren't citizens of Alderaan either, so her status as a princess shouldn't mean anything.

 **Han is stunned at the command of the petite young girl.**

 **HAN Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!**

 **LEIA It's a wonder you're still alive. (looking at Chewie) Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?**

"That was mean" said Ahsoka.

"Don't be to tough on her Ahsoka," said Obi Wan. "The girl just lost her entire planet"

 **Han watches her start away. He looks at Luke.**

 **HAN No reward is worth this.**

"He still only cares about the reward," sighed Ki Adi Mundi.

 **They follow her, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - POWER TRENCH**

 **Suddenly a door behind Ben slides open and a detachment of stormtroopers marches to the power trench. Ben instantly slips into the shadows as an Officer moves to within a few feet of him.**

"That was close!" said Padmé.

 **OFFICER Secure this area until the alert is canceled.**

"That could take hours!" said Ahsoka.

 **FIRST TROOPER Give me regular reports.**

 **All but two of the stormtroopers leave.**

 **FIRST TROOPER Do you know what's going on?**

 **SECOND TROOPER Maybe it's another drill.**

 **Ben moves around the tractor beam, watching the stormtroopers as they turn their backs to him. Ben gestures with his hand toward them, as the troops think they hear something in the other hallway. With the help of the Force, Ben deftly slips past the troopers and into the main hallway.**

 **SECOND TROOPER What was that?**

 **FIRST TROOPER Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it.**

"In every movie, when someone says it's nothing it alway sturns out to be something," said Palpatine.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY Luke, Han, Chewbacca, and Leia run down an empty hallway and stop before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers are milling about the ship. Luke takes out his pocket comlink.**

 **HAN (looking at his ship) There she is.**

 **LUKE See-Threepio, do you copy?**

 **THREEPIO (voice) For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship.**

 **LUKE We're right above you. Stand by.**

 **Han is watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirateship. Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship.**

 **LEIA You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought.**

 **HAN Nice! Come on!**

 **Han gives her a dirty look, and they start off down the hallway. They round a corner and run right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.**

 **FIRST TROOPER It's them! Blast them!**

 **Before even thinking, Han draws his laser pistol and charges the troops, firing. His blaster knocks one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.**

 **HAN (to Luke and Leia) Get back to the ship!**

 **LUKE Where are you going? Come back!**

"That was surprisingly brave of him" said Padmé.

"There must be more to this guy than meets the eye if he's in so many of the other movies" said Anakin.

 **Han has already rounded a corner and does not hear.**

 **LEIA He certainly has courage.**

 **LUKE What good will it do us if he gets himself killed? Come on!**

 **Luke is furious but doesn't have time to think about it for muted alarms begin to go off down on the hangar deck. Luke and Leia start off toward the starship hangar.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY**

* * *

 **May the 4th be with you, always!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chewbacca runs down the subhallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain. Suddenly he hears the firing of laser guns and yelling. Around the corner shoots Han, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stormtroopers. Chewbacca turns and starts running the other way also.**

Everyone laughed. " _That_ didn't go as planned" said Anakin.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - SUBHALLWAY**

 **Luke fires his laser pistol wildly as he and Leia rush down a narrow subhallway, chased by several stormtroopers. They quickly reach the end of the subhallway and race through an open hatchway.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CENTRAL CORE SHAFT**

 **Luke and Leia race through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spans a huge, deep shaft that seems to go into infinity.**

"Why does everyone always insist on building bridges with no railings?" complained Mace.

 **The bridge has been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Luke almost rushes into the abyss.** **He loses his balance off the end of the bridge as Leia, behind him, takes hold of his arm and pulls him back.**

 **LUKE (gasping) I think we took a wrong turn.**

"You think?" said Obi Wan.

 **Blasts from the stormtroopers' laser guns explode nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Luke fires back at the advancing troops. Leia reaches over and hits a switch that pops the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.**

 **LEIA There's no lock!**

 **Luke blasts the controls with his laser pistol.**

 **LUKE That oughta hold it for a while.**

 **LEIA Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge.**

 **LUKE Oh, I think I just blasted it.**

"Oh, Luke" said Ahsoka with an amused glint in her eyes..

 **Luke looks at the blasted bridge control while the stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.**

 **LEIA They're coming through!**

 **Luke notices something on his stormtrooper belt, when laserfire hits the wall behind him. Luke aims his laser pistol at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchange fire. Two more troops appear on another overhang, also firing. A trooper is hit, and grabs at his chest.**

 **Another trooper standing on the bridge overhang is hit by Luke's laserfire, and plummets down the shaft. Troopers move back off the bridge; Luke hands the gun to Leia.**

"I'd think the troopers would extend the bridge from the other side so they don't keep falling" said Ki Adi Mundi.

 **LUKE Here, hold this.**

 **Luke pulls a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It has a grappler hook on it.**

"Is he going to try to swing across?" asked Plo Koon.

 **A trooper appears on a bridge overhang and fires at Luke and Leia. As Luke works with the rope, Leia returns the laser volley. Another trooper appears and fires at them, as Leia returns his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door begins to open, revealing the feet of more troops.**

"Uh oh" said Padmé.

 **LEIA Here they come!**

 **Leia hits one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he falls into the abyss. Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess in his arms. Leia looks at Luke, then kisses him quickly on the cheek. Luke is very surprised.**

Anakin and Padmé cringed, although neither was completely sure why they found a certain implication so disgusting.

 **LEIA For luck!**

"Does that make anyone else uncomfortable?" asked Anakin. Nearly everyone else shook their heads confusedly.

"It's probably because he's _your_ kid" said Shaak Ti.

 **Luke pushes off and they swing across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as Luke and Leia reach the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers break through the hatch and begin to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returns the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - NARROW PASSAGEWAY**

 **Ben hides in the shadows of the narrow passageway as several stormtroopers rush past him in the main hallway. He checks to make sure they're gone, then runs down the hallway in the opposite direction. Darth Vader appears at the far end of the hallway and starts after the old Jedi.**

"I fear this will end with a duel with only survivor" said Obi Wan grimly. But how could he kill someone he'd trained himself? He could only hope he hadn't known whomever Darth Vader was too well before he'd turned to the Darkside, because having to fight Anakin or Ahsoka to the death? That'd truly be a nightmare.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY**

 **Threepio looks around at the troops milling about the pirateship entry ramp.**

 **THREEPIO Where could they be?**

 **Artoo, plugged into the computer socket, turns his dome left and right, beeping a response.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - CORRIDOR - BLAST SHIELDS DOOR**

 **Han and Chewbacca run down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail.**

 **TROOPER Close the blast doors!**

 **At the end of the hallway, blast doors begin to close in front of them. The young starpilot and his furry companion race past the huge doors just as they are closing, and manage to get off a couple off laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut.**

 **TROOPER Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!**

Several people burst out laughing. "That totally backfired!" said Padmé.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY LEADING TO MAIN FORWARD BAY**

 **Ben hurries along one of the tunnels leading to the hangar where the pirateship waits. Just before he reaches the hangar, Darth Vader steps into view at the end of the tunnel, not ten feet away. Vader lights his saber. Ben also ignites his and steps slowly forward.**


	18. Obi Wan dies

**_A/N I know many people were hoping I'd use the SC-38 re-imagined fight. While it would be more entertaining if one were to actually sit down and watch the movie, it makes very little difference in text form. I came to the conclusion that writing it out would only serve to make the duel unnecessarily long and complicated._**

 ** _I decided it was best to keep it short and simple._ _That way I can focus more on writing their reactions, which is the real important part._ _It comes with the added benefit of being able to copy and paste from the script instead of having to write it all out myself, so I can get through more of the movie in a chapter._**

* * *

 **VADER I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete.**

"There's goning to be a fight here, isn't there?" asked Padmé.

"Let's hope Obi Wan still has his skill with a lightsaber" said Anakin.

 **Ben Kenobi moves with elegant ease into a classical offensive position. The fearsome Dark Knight takes a defensive stance.**

 **VADER When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master.**

"I ca-I don't want to kill my former student" Obi Wan finally voiced aloud.

"Have a choice, you will not" said Yoda grimly.

 **BEN Only a master of evil, Darth.**

"Who is this? Did they say what his real name is?" asked Kit Fisto.

"No, they just called him Darth Vader" said Obi Wan.

 **The two Galactic warriors stand perfectly still for a few moments, sizing each other up and waiting for the right moment. Ben seems to be under increasing pressure and strain, as if an invisible weight were being placed upon him. He shakes his head and, blinking, tries to clear his eyes.**

"I hope we don't have to wait until the prequels to find out who Vader is" said Mace.

"Wait, if this is roughly twenty years in the future, and the Jedi Order fell during the movie we were about to start, how long could he have been Obi Wan's Padawan?" asked Shaak Ti.

Not long. "Perhaps he was trained while in hiding with Master Kenobi" said Plo Koon.

"Then the fall of the Order would've had to have been quite prolonged if Darth Vader helped the Empire hunt down most of the Jedi"said Ki Adi Mundi. No one wanted to entertain that idea.

 **Ben makes a sudden lunge at the huge warrior but is checked by a lightning movement of The Sith. A masterful slash stroke by Vader is blocked by the old Jedi. Another of the Jedi's blows is blocked, then countered. Ben moves around the Dark Lord and starts backing into the massive starship hangar. The two powerful warriors stand motionless for a few moments with laser swords locked in mid-air, creating a low buzzing sound.**

 **VADER Your powers are weak, old man.**

 **BEN You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine.**

"Now that was a cool line!" said Anakin excitedly.

"What do you think it means?" Padmé asked.

"Learned from his former master, Obi Wan may have" said Yoda. "Find out, we shall"

Most people weren't quite sure what Yoda meant, but they resolved to do as suggested and wait for the movie to reveal.

 **Their lightsabers continue to meet in combat.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - MAIN FORWARD BAY**

 **Han Solo and Chewbacca, their weapons in hand, lean back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.**

 **HAN Didn't we just leave this party?**

 **Chewbacca growls a reply, as Luke and the princess join them.**

"As least their back together soon enough. It'll be easier to leave if they're not split up" said Padmé.

"Hopefully Obi-Wan will be on the ship too" said Mace Windu, not voicing the alternative they were all thinking.

 **HAN What kept you?**

 **LEIA We ran into some old friends.**

 **LUKE Is the ship all right?**

 **HAN Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY**

 **Vader and Ben Kenobi continue their powerful duel. As they hit their lightsabers together, lightning flashes on impact. Troopers look on in interest as the old Jedi and Dark Lord of The Sith fight. Suddenly Luke spots the battle from his group's vantage point.**

 **LUKE Look! Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewie look up and see Ben and Vader emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay.**

Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other in alarm, both thinking the same thing: _What if Vader attacks Luke and the others to distract Obi Wan?_ That would put both Obi Wan and the other characters in danger, so hopefully the young heroes would go unnoticed.

 **INT. DEATH STAR - DOCKING BAY**

 **Threepio and Artoo-Detoo are in the center of the Death Star's Imperial docking bay.**

 **THREEPIO Come on, Artoo, we're going!**

 **Threepio ducks out of sight as the seven stormtroopers who were guarding the starship rush past them heading towards Ben and The Sith Knight. He pulls on Artoo.**

 **INT. DEATH STAR - HALLWAY**

 **Solo, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watch the duel. The troops rush toward the battling knights.**

 **HAN Now's our chance! Go!**

 **They start for the Millennium Falcon. Ben sees the troops charging toward him and realizes that he is trapped.**

"He's not going to survive, is he? Ahsoka asked quietly. All the audience's faces were painted with shock and horror at the same realization.

Except for one man, in the back of the theater, tied to a stool, whose lips curled upward in what most would call a smile.

 **Vader takes advantage of Ben's momentary distraction and brings his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Ben manages to deflect the blow and swiftly turns around.**

 **The old Jedi Knight looks over his shoulder at Luke, lifts his sword from Vader's then watches his opponent with a serene look on his face.**

"He's just, letting Vader kill him?" Anakin said confused.

 **Vader brings his sword down, cutting old Ben in half.**

"Obi Wan!" yelled multiple people. Upset as they may be, they were helpless to stop what was happening on screen.

Obi Wan tried to accept his death, just as his future self did. He told himself he was glad to have helped with what he could, even if he couldn't survive the movie. At this he remembered that they were watching the future, and now things wouldn't play out he same as they had in the movies.

 **Ben's cloak falls to the floor in two parts, but Ben is not in it. Vader is puzzled at Ben's disappearance and pokes at the empty cloak.**

"He just...disappeared?" asked Palpatine.

 **As the guards are distracted, the adventurers and the robots reach the starship. Luke sees Ben cut in two and starts for him. Aghast, he yells out.**

Memories rushed back in a flash. The battle of Naboo, Darth Maul, Qui Gon...

Obi Wan blinked away the pain as a mirror of that day played out before him on screen.

 **LUKE No!**

With a sigh, Obi Wan realized history had repeated itself in another way as well. Anakin had his mentor ripped from him, days after leaving his mother behind on Tatooine. Now, the same thing had happened to his son, who, like his father, had to face a larger galaxy of war and the Force, without the one who'd promised to guide him through it.

 **The stormtroopers turn toward Luke and begin firing at him. The robots are already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returns their fire. Solo joins in the laserfire. Vader looks up and advances toward them, as one of his troopers is struck down.**

At least Luke was much older, Obi Wan thought. Anakin had been only nine. But Luke was still just a kid...

 **HAN (to Luke) Come on!**

Obi Wan had at least been able to look out for Anakin when his mother and Qui Gon couldn't. But now that his parents, aunt and uncle, and Obi Wan had died, who would help Luke? Why did fate have to be so cruel to the Skywalkers?

 **LEIA Come on! Luke, its too late!**

 **HAN Blast the door! Kid!**

 **Luke fires his pistol at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door begins to slide shut. Three troopers charge forward firing laser bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stormtrooper lies dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke starts for the advancing troops, as Solo and Leia move up the ramp into the pirateship. He fires, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor.**

 **BEN'S VOICE Run, Luke! Run!**

"Where did his voice come from?" asked Padmé, not certain she hadn't just imagined it.

"Become one with the Force, Kenobi has" said Yoda.

 **Luke looks around to see where the voice came from. He turns toward the pirateship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and races into the ship.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This one is a quite bit shorter than normal, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star docking bay, makes a spectacular turn and disappears into the vastness of space.**

In different circumstances someone might've made a comment about the heroes escaping the Death Star with the plans, but after the death of Obi Wan Kenobi a grim silence had settled throughout the theater leaving everyone hesitant to speak even if they did find themselves in the mood to do so.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA**

 **Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stares off blankly as the robots look on.**

Anakin sighed, knowing how his son was feeling. When he had Obi Wan to look up to, Luke had been pushing away the deep grief he felt for the death of his aunt and uncle. Now that Obi Wan was gone and Luke was all alone, he was feeling the weight of all those emotions at once.

Obi Wan was staring sadly at Anakin, knowing exactly what he was thinking. After all, the same thing had happened to him not fifteen year ago.

 **Leia puts a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him.**

"Aww", said Padmé with a sad smile. "The poor girl just lost her home planet yet she's comforting Luke"

"She does have a kind soul" agreed Obi Wan. "She's senator Organa's daughter, correct?" he asked.

"I'm guessing adopted, (he told me he and his wife couldn't have kids) but I believe so" said Padmé.

"That's unfortunate," said Anakin. "But I'm glad they were able to give this Leia a home, even if it wasn't for much of her life"

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT**

 **Solo spots approaching enemy ships.**

"Oh come on!" said Ahsoka. "Just when we thought they were safe"

"Sometimes it seems the battle never ends" said Obi Wan.

 **HAN (to Chewie) We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - CENTRAL HOLD AREA**

 **Luke looks downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as the princess smiles comfortingly at him.**

 **LUKE I can't believe he's gone.**

"Are there any Jedi left to train Luke now that Master Kenobi is dead?" asked Kit Fisto.

"I'm sure there's someone out there," said Plo Koon, "but how will they find him?"

"Trust in the Force, we must" said Yoda.

"Yes," Obi Wan agreed "I'm sure he's the main character for a reason. Well, more reason than simply being the son of Anakin Skywalker"

 **Artoo-Detoo beeps a reply.**

"That's good, Artoo" said Anakin, thankful to the droid for comforting his son.

 **LEIA There wasn't anything you could have done.**

"He shouldn't blame himself for my death!" said Obi Wan. _I was the one that failed_ he thought to himself.

"A lot of times guilt and grief go hand and hand" said Padmé.

"Hmm. Common, in this situation, guilt is" Yoda agreed.

 **Han rushes into the hold area where Luke is sitting with the princess.**

 **HAN (to Luke) Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS - COCKPIT**

 **Solo climbs into his attack position in the topside gunport.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - HOLD AREA**

 **Luke gets up and moves out toward the gunports as Leia heads for the cockpit.**

"I don't think we've seen Luke in any real space combat, have we?" asked Ahsoka.

"I'm sure he'll be every bit his father's son in that regard" said Padmé. Anakin gave a small smile.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS - COCKPIT**

 **Luke climbs down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - SOLO'S GUNPORT**

 **Han adjusts his headset as he sits before the controls of his laser cannon, then speaks into the attached microphone.**

 **HAN (to Luke) You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!**

"I wonder how many times he's done this" said Padmé.

"I'd guess a lot; he is a pirate" said Ahsoka. "But I don't think he's ever fought Imperials in this kind of situation before"

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORTS - COCKPIT**

 **Chewbacca and Princess Leia search the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. The Wookiee pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly.**

"They're certainly outmatched in terms of weaponry" said Palpatine.

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - SOLO'S GUNPORT - COCKPIT**

 **Computer graphic readouts form on Solo's target screen, as Han reaches for controls.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - GUNPORT - COCKPIT**

 **Luke sits in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button.**

 **INT. MILLENNIUM FALCON - COCKPIT.**

 **Chewbacca spots the enemy ships and barks.**

 **LEIA (into intercom) Here they come!**


End file.
